


終至死亡 Until Death

by Amosink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 摯愛身亡以後維克多以為自己再也見不到勇利了，直到有一天他發現其實對方一直都在……遵守著承諾，不離開彼此身邊。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Victor x Yuuri

「為什麼是我想？」勇利苦惱地問。

 

「不行嗎？我很期待勇利會取什麼名字哦。」

 

於是勇利每一天總有幾刻在深深思索著。

 

「Aila…嗯…還是Akane好了…不，Shī ka……。」勇利念念有詞。

 

「勇利，你怎麼一直念其他女孩子的名字，我要吃醋了喔。」坐在駕駛座的維克多鼓起臉頰表達自己的不滿，勇利冷冷看他一眼，到底是誰當初要求他想名字的。

 

「萬一是男孩怎麼辦，啊…頭腦好亂……。」勇利陷入瓶頸。

 

關於即將到來的新生，性別上他們想享受驚喜而不特地在代孕過程中做出選擇，一切等待寶寶出世的時候，但也造就勇利想名字的困境。維克多握著方向盤不時瞄向煩惱的勇利，後座都是才剛在賣場採買好的東西。

 

「男生的話，Kai怎麼樣呢……」一陣鈴聲打斷勇利的思索，是維克多的手機在響，看清來電者是誰後幫忙接通免持。

 

「嗨，尤里奧。」勇利先打招呼，電話那一端吐出“維克──”到一半硬生生被截斷，問維克多人在哪？勇利回答他在開車。

 

「喲。」維克多出聲代表自己的存在。

 

『維克多！你是不是忘記要跟我討論編舞的事！？一直說下次再說、下次再說，你不想編我就去找別人了。』

 

啊，忘記了，畢竟寶寶快生了啊。哈哈笑著說他當然記得了，維克多這幾天就在冰場跟尤里討論。勇利在旁笑而不語，看著伴侶果然被尤里吐槽這是在敷衍他。

 

「尤里奧要相信我，或至少相信勇利，我這陣子可是每晚都會提到這件事的喔。」維克多繼續打馬虎，勇利不知道該怎麼說這個拿他當擋箭牌的人了。

 

『呵，誰不知道你們是一個陣營的。』聽聲音都能知道尤里此時此刻的冷漠。『明天，早上九點。』

 

「好～」維克多答應。

 

「這次，遵守你的承諾！」

 

在尤里單方面的鬥嘴而維克多嘻笑回應的對話中，勇利思緒又飄到名字上了，雖然這一胎是他提供精子，但好像也不一定就得取日本名字？俄羅斯名字的話他不熟悉，這怎麼辦？頭倚靠在車窗上，他自己也不知道為什麼如此糾結，有時候下決定的下一刻又反悔了。

 

發呆望著窗外的景色，眼睛眨了幾次，打了小小的哈欠後琥珀色的眼瞄向後照鏡，瞇起眼，鏡子裡後方的車輛正巧被撞飛，勇利心一顫。

 

「維克多！」

 

在維克多把疑惑的視線放到臉色慌亂的勇利身上時，一陣劇烈的撞擊打斷了接下來一切要說的話語。

 

危機的當下維克多緊抓著方向盤，腳踏煞車，腦子還沒反應過來，第二次、第三次的撞擊把他們的車子撞到一旁的柵欄，期間發出金屬重重擠壓的聲音，不知道衝擊力到底有多大。維克多摀著被慣性力撞到車窗而滲血的額頭，艱難地打好排檔後熄火，瞇著眼看向勇利。

 

『喂！怎麼了！？喂！』電話的另一端，尤里心急叫喚。

 

「勇利？」

 

「勇利？勇利…？」

 

「醒醒，勇利…不要……」

 

救護車到來的時候，救護人員注意到一輛被撞爛到柵欄的車子，走近呼叫裡頭的人。

 

「先救他！我丈夫！」被拉出車子時維克多站不穩地抓著救護員的衣物，顫著手指向車內。被抓著的救護員試圖讓維克多冷靜，另一名救護員往車內探去，目光馬上集中在副駕駛座上。皺起眉頭，坐在副駕上的人不只頭上流血，腰部以下都是血紅的。

 

探進車裡，按了亞裔男子的脖頸，沒有脈搏。

 

 

尤里來到醫院的時候氣喘吁吁抓著問醫護人員維克多跟勇利在哪，表明自己不是什麼奇怪的人後迅速來到了維克多的病房，敲門都忘了焦急地撞開門。

 

「喂，沒事吧？」喘息著，看著坐在病床頭上貼了紗布的維克多，腳也纏著繃帶。銀髮的男人看上去很糟糕，並非單指身體的傷勢，他面色憔悴，一點都沒有往昔的自信及游刃有餘。

 

尤里沒等到回應，問卡滋丼呢，這次維克多才像是注意到他的存在給了注目。

 

「卡滋丼呢？」再問一次，他以為兩人會在同間病房，結果沒看見另一個人。

 

維克多張了口又闔上，尤里不耐煩地來到床邊，兩手搭在對方肩上強迫對方面對自己，已是成人的他，做這項動作一點也不吃力。

 

「尤里，你什麼時候來的？」

 

「傻了啊你，卡茲丼在哪？」皺眉頭瞪著恍神的維克多，從上而下仔細審視，該不該問一下醫生這是不是撞傻了。

 

「……我頭不太舒服，請你先離開好嗎？」維克多答非所問。

 

這是幹什麼？趕他走？想用力晃醒整個魂都不在了的維克多，尤里克制住了。他放鬆抓著對方肩膀的手，才想到會不會弄疼傷口？咬著唇角，尤里尊重對方離開了病房，猜想或許維克多還在驚嚇中，他得給對方時間回復。

 

「我去找他，你保重。」關門前如此說，從門縫看了眼垂頭的維克多後闔上。

 

經歷了一番詢問無果後，一直打聽不到消息的尤里不耐滑開手機，才終於看到了勇利的消息，卻是身亡的報導。

 

抓著手機摔下的前一刻忍住，尤里整個身軀繃緊，咬牙後不停唸著不可能，最後受不了地搥著逃生樓梯裡的牆壁，不管手骨傳來的疼痛。他雙眼泛紅，最後不停啜泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 給一切認為勇利可能會重返人間的人：
> 
> 死透了，對不起。


	2. Chapter 2

追撞事故報導了好幾天，不只是因為車禍本身的嚴重性，還有傷亡列表裡包含了維克多，這位已退役名氣卻一點都沒有消退的前花滑選手。而他的伴侶，同樣作為退役選手的勝生勇利，則列於身亡名單中。

 

「維洽，還行嗎？」雅可夫小心翼翼地問正拄著枴杖的維克多。

 

「醫生不是說沒傷到筋骨嗎，休息幾個月就好了，沒事。」維克多低著頭回應。

 

「我不是問這個。」雅可夫嘆息，厚重地拍了對方的肩膀，他知道自己的臉上黑眼圈跟眼袋有多深多腫嗎？

 

「還有很多事情要做，振作起來。」幫維克多開了家門，雅可夫看著他這輩子最得意的學生獨自一人進門的樣子，曾幾何時自己也習慣了對方身邊總有一位黑髮男子的身影，少了另一位後竟也讓雅可夫覺得落寞。

 

事故的後續雅可夫能幫忙處理的都處理了，但有關勇利的事……。

 

扶著維克多坐到沙發上，雅可夫斟酌著如何開口，而對方的注意力從剛剛到現在就停留在桌上的花瓶。

 

「我一直在想事情，但一直想不明白。」

 

「什麼事？」雅可夫問。

 

「為什麼，我什麼事也沒有？」不是質問雅可夫，也不是質問自己，維克多純粹疑惑的臉呈現在年長者前。

 

「醫生說我很幸運，只有輕微的腦震盪跟骨折。」

 

「很幸運？」他重複了一遍。

 

「為什麼啊，雅可夫，我不懂？」在雅可夫嘗試要安慰自己時推開對方的手，維克多在熟悉的家裡卻感到不自在，明明開了暖氣，心卻還是冷的。他的家少了一個人，玄關的鞋櫃裡擺著小了幾號的運動鞋、桌上擺著狗狗圖樣的藍色馬克杯、展示櫃裡掛著一枚明顯不已的銀牌，都不是他的，不是他的東西。

 

「為什麼？」呼吸急促，不解地重複問著。自己沒事，而勇利卻當場死亡，自己是不是早一點注意到後方的狀況，早一點避開來就沒事了，所以是他沒有保護好勇利？而勇利在最後一刻還嘗試叫喚保護他。所以是他的錯？他的錯，他為什麼要在那一天決定開車出門，勇利說附近買買就好了，他為什麼不聽？

 

「維洽… 維洽…！」

 

雅可夫抱住不知道自己正要失控的維克多，這是他在對方長大以後第一次主動緊緊抱住對方，撫摸著大男孩的背，雅可夫無聲安慰發顫的身軀。

 

「這不是誰的錯，維洽。」

 

「我很抱歉你這麼早就得強迫自己，面對失去摯愛的痛。」雅可夫沉聲道，他知道維克多有多愛勇利，愛得有多深，失去時就會有多痛，他只希望維克多能挺過去。

 

維克多抱著對方，心裡還是覺得空虛。

 

 

 

獨自一人坐在家裡的沙發上，周遭空寂，除了時鐘的聲響，沒有其他多餘的聲音。維克多從白天坐著一直到太陽西下，窗外透進來的光越來越昏暗。看著腳底下的地板，以前他坐在這的時候馬卡欽會出現在那個位置，然後跳上沙發鑽到自己懷裡。那是幾年前的事情了，現在馬卡欽葬在一棵楓樹下，每年勇利跟他都會去看望。

 

拿起雅可夫幫他新買的手機，螢幕上還是系統預設的桌布，維克多手指遲疑了會後撥出一串號碼。

 

電話撥通了。

 

「抱歉，這麼晚才打來。」

 

「…真利，我能跟寬子說說話嗎？」

 

「還有葬禮的事……。」

 

通話很長，當維克多掛斷電話時，室內已經黑暗一片。

 

 

葬禮決定在聖彼得堡舉行，寬子說不想讓孩子因為繁瑣的安檢而孤零零待在冰櫃裡，利夫也同意。

 

當天維克多身著黑色西裝，與寬子相互擁抱，年長的母親安慰說這陣子辛苦了。維克多默不作聲地點頭，之後寬子淒然卻強作鎮定在棺前深深望著兒子的遺容，超過時間維克多也不讓人去提醒她，靜靜等待這位年過半百的女士擦拭眼角回到自己丈夫身旁。

 

葬禮的程序很簡單，追悼完後入葬，維克多握把泥土撒到棺木上後，禮儀員開始填土，一切便結束了。

 

當天聖彼得堡難得天氣不錯，出了太陽，風光明媚。

 

「維醬，孩子快出生了吧？」來到維克多的住所作客，寬子看到櫃子上擺放兩人開心合照的照片不免撇過頭，轉移情緒問。

 

「快了，說是沒意外下個月。」維克多堅持自己泡茶不麻煩勝生一家，雖然行動不便，但還是順利端給他們茶點。

 

「腳還行吧？會有後遺症嗎？」利夫關心問，維克多回答休息幾個月以後復建應該沒什麼問題。年長的男人點頭，念著沒事就好，沒事就好。

 

維克多是很健談的人，但面對勝生一家此時此刻卻任沉默圍繞，沒有以往的談笑風生。

 

「啊那個，可以看看你們準備的嬰兒房嗎？」真利打破了沉默，今天的她放下頭髮，還化了淡妝，卻沒有穿著工作服時來得有朝氣跟活力，在葬禮之中也沒有心思跟尤里打招呼。

 

維克多一拐一拐地帶他們來到將來準備迎接新生的小臥房，打開門，裡頭的布置無不散發著溫馨的氣息，主色調既不偏粉也不偏藍，因為未知孩子的性別一切都盡量買男生或女生都適合的顏色，像是嬰兒搖籃是紫色的，牆上的奶黃色壁紙是狗狗圖樣。

 

「嗯？這個是勇利做的吧。」真利嗤笑一聲，拿起手縫的貴賓狗娃娃，縫得很可愛，像馬卡欽或是小維。

 

「是啊。」維克多看著真利手上的娃娃接了過來，想到當時勇利自豪地跟他炫耀說他的手工還不錯，卻在縫線時扎到手後吃痛的模樣。那時候自己無視對方的害羞，含著流血的指頭。

 

心裡一絲暖流滑過，維克多把娃娃放回嬰兒床上。

 


	3. Chapter 3

睽違一年維克多‧尼基弗洛夫復出商演，就在昨天位於莫斯科圓滿落幕，社群網路上盡是讚美，時隔一年這位冰上傳奇狀態並沒有因此下滑，依舊維持著高水準的藝術表演，在技術上甚至還跳了三次的四周跳，一點都不像退役的運動員。

 

 

回到家關上門，隨手把鑰匙丟在玄關的櫃子上，脫下大衣跟皮鞋，維克多進入屋裡慵懶地倒了杯水喝。

 

桌上的菜還冒著熱煙，他沒什麼興致看了看。

 

唱著歌謠的呢喃斷斷續續從小臥房裡傳出來，輕推開門，裡頭一位趨近中年的麗人正懷抱著嬰兒輕搖，小哼著曲調。對方在確認懷裡的孩子已經入睡後輕輕放到嬰兒床，溫柔地幫孩子蓋好毯子。

 

看到維克多佇立在門口，頗有風韻的女子招手，示意對方過來看看孩子。

 

「你不必幫我做飯的，雅蓮娜。」輕聲細語道，他來到床邊，手指輕撫黑髮嬰兒的睡顏，忍不住戳了一下肥嘟嘟的臉頰，在小胖子有反應前收回手。

 

「尼基弗洛夫先生，如果你飲食正常的話我就不會多此一舉了。」出了嬰兒房，雅蓮娜毫不留情批評了維克多的作息，維克多只是微笑點頭。

 

「唉，沒有你我真不知道該怎麼辦，雅蓮娜。」此話是真心的，作為保姆，雅蓮娜很優秀，很多時候當他被嬰兒折騰得衰竭時對方卻熟練地搞定了一切，現在竟然也開始管維克多這位單親爸爸的作息了。

 

為人父母，自己的作息就要調養好，不然怎麼養孩子。雅蓮娜當時對著喝了五杯咖啡的維克多說，如果想教育好孩子，自己就不能當壞榜樣，將來孩子長大有樣學樣可怎麼辦。

 

「菜涼了，我幫你微波後再走。」看著桌上的菜已是常溫，正要端菜就被維克多制止。溫菜這種事情他還是會的，他表示這麼晚了，先叫計程車來接送對方回去比較要緊。

 

在等待車子到來前雅蓮娜提醒維克多，雖然孩子的濕疹好得差不多了，但該擦的乳液還是得繼續擦，持久的照顧盡量避免復發。

 

「希望在我休息的這兩天，別回來就看見小可愛身上又長出奇怪的東西。」在玄關前警告，雅蓮娜在對方的保證之中毫不猶豫進了車門，車資當然是維克多付了。

 

吃完晚餐後沖了熱水澡，維克多裸著上身擦著頭髮打開電視，轉到的節目正好在重播自己商演的報導。癱在沙發上面無表情聽著滿是讚美的評語，說自己的情感多麼飽滿，全程漫不經心也能被看出情感豐富？用刃乾淨？噗，維克多笑出來。四周跳完美？呵。

 

『維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的招牌！後內點冰四周跳！在整部節目裡起了畫龍點睛的作用！』配音說到這時特地慢鏡頭回放了維克多的跳躍動作。

 

依靠在沙發背上，維克多任濕頭髮帶來的疼痛侵蝕自己的腦袋。

 

已經過了一年了，他是怎麼撐過來的？好像已經習慣一個人的生活了，原來自己能很好適應沒了對方的日子嗎？地球依舊繞著太陽轉，四季如往常交替，維克多每日規律地起床，吃早餐，吃中餐，吃晚餐。

 

好冷。把暖氣溫度上調，維克多看著無名指上的金戒指。

 

_「馬卡欽，我們來看你囉。最近楓葉都變紅變黃了，好漂亮。」鋪好餐墊，勇利看著其中一棵楓樹道，而維克多則把野餐籃裡的三明治拿出來，坐到餐墊上抱著勇利邊吃邊嘻笑。_

 

忘記要去看馬卡欽了，秋天也過了，自己居然現在才想起來。他還沒帶孩子去那裡過，現在也不適合，葉子都掉光了只剩樹枝，天氣太冷了。

 

任電視播著節目，維克多閉目養神，到最後就這麼睡在沙發上。

 

 

半夜，嬰兒房裡。

 

小寶寶皺了皺臉，發出意味不明的聲音，最後紅著臉蛋擠成一團放聲大哭。哭聲持續了十來分鐘，在客廳裡電視的播報聲與傳出來的哭聲混雜在一塊，維克多皺了皺眉頭，在沙發上翻了身繼續睡。

 

哭啼沒有要停止的意思，嬰兒的臉蛋縱橫著淚水，嗓子開始啞了，哭到咳嗽起來。小手抓著嬰兒床的欄杆，黑豆一樣的小眼睛看著空無一人的房間，眼裡滿是惶恐。

 

一聲重響讓維克多驚醒，摀著劇烈疼痛的腦袋，兩眼茫然左顧右看是什麼東西發出來的，聽到傳來的哭喊聲時呆了片刻，連忙下了沙發踉蹌跑去看孩子怎麼了。

 

趕緊抱起已經哭得斷斷續續的兒子，維克多一邊輕撫著小嬰兒的背一邊不停道歉，道歉他忘了把對講機放在身邊，道歉讓孩子等了這麼久，然而嬰兒依舊不買帳持續哭鬧。

 

餓了？跑去沖牛奶，不喝。尿布該換了？拆開來看，是該換了。

 

「對不起，奧古斯。」換好尿布後維克多持續不停抱著兒子安撫，半個小時後在胳膊開始發痠時終於不哭了，但扭扭捏捏著不知道想要什麼，維克多給了他水瓶，小傢伙喝到一半咬著奶嘴睡著了。

 

長吁了口氣，用濕紙巾擦乾淨孩子的臉，想到雅蓮娜說這孩子發育比一般嬰兒慢了點，建議他有時間帶去給醫生檢查看看。一歲了，爬行還不太行，除了哭以外也不懂得其他的表達。

 

維克多相信奧古斯只是發育上緩了一點，還不需要帶去給醫生看的地步。

 

畢竟是勇利的小孩，害羞了一點但不會有問題的，當時他拿絨毛玩具逗著兒子自信道。

 

放置好兒子後維克多看了眼時鐘，已經凌晨三點多。穿好上衣，屋內的暖氣不至於讓他著涼。回到客廳把電視關掉，這才注意到原來是放在外面展示的獎盃倒在地上，拿起來檢查，底部裂了。

 

心沉下來，這座獎盃是勇利帶過來的，對方升成年組頭年在全日得到的第一座冠軍，現在卻有了裂痕，都怪他沒有放好。


	4. Chapter 4

結束雜誌的拍攝後，維克多到一家麵包店採買，手機鈴聲響時他不疾不徐等著收銀員開好收據後才接通。

 

「雅蓮娜？」

 

『小寶貝堅決不吃東西，你再不回家他就要餓死在床裡了。』透過聲音都能感受到對方的無奈，維克多讓她再嘗試哄一哄，自己馬上就會回到家。

 

當他開車時發現一家新開的店面，很特別，寫著日文字，他認得是什麼意思。盯著店面，維克多把車停到路邊。進到店裡瀏覽目錄，問了能否外帶以後點了一份炸豬排飯。

 

回到家給了雅蓮娜幾塊剛買的麵包讓對方帶回去吃，維克多笑著面對對方盯著外賣盒不悅的眼神，在雅蓮娜說出外食對小孩子飲食不好前先搶先提醒再不回家你家老公就要來打電話罵他了。雅蓮娜看著帶著完美笑容的維克多，提著麵包袋讓對方去看看小傢伙後不再多說離去。

 

「小豬，出來吃晚餐了。」打開小臥房，對著床上的一坨被子道。走近掀開棉被，床上的小孩不滿發出呻吟。

 

「雅蓮娜難得做了你最喜歡的雞塊，你不吃，爸比就全吃了。」維克多威脅。

 

「我不要…我不要去……。」男孩悶在枕頭裡沒頭沒尾蹦出一句。維克多大手摸了摸兒子軟軟的髮，拉了椅子坐到一旁，溫柔地問為什麼。

 

「不喜歡，他們都不跟我玩，那我為什麼要去？」

 

「小豬，這只是剛開始，很快你就能跟他們交好朋友啦。」哄道，說幼稚園有很多好玩的，剛開始去的時候不是很雀躍嗎？那裡有比公園還大的溜滑梯，還有可愛的女生們。但奧古斯小臉從頭到尾悶在枕頭裡拒絕著，他不想去，也不想吃晚餐。

 

拍了拍兒子的背，讓對方起來面對他，維克多半強迫板正奧古斯不情願的小臉朝向自己。

 

「被誰欺負了，跟爸比說。」直視著孩子的藍色眼睛，奧古斯咬著唇不安地抓著褲子，在維克多的凝視中終於承受不住，眼睛泛起水，嘴一扁哭起來。抱著哭不停的兒子，維克多輕聲哄著，有什麼事都可以跟他說，他會是最強的後盾。

 

奧古斯哭著問為什麼自己沒有媽媽，雅蓮娜為什麼不是他的媽媽？為什麼勇利爸爸都不回家？幼稚園的朋友一聽他沒有媽媽只有爸爸，覺得好奇怪，質疑奧古斯是不是撿來的？長得跟大家都不一樣，一定是撿來的，這麼胖的小孩，爸爸不可能會是維克多這麼好看的人。

 

「他們都笑我是豬，因為你也這樣叫我。」孩子生氣地搥維克多的胸膛，維克多任兒子耍脾氣在他身上。

 

「勇利爸比一直都在呀。」維克多溫柔地拿著手帕擦了擦都是涕淚的小臉蛋，在對方疑惑的眼神中掏出戴著的項鍊。

 

「這枚金戒指，代表的就是勇利爸比。」替兒子戴上串著金戒的項鍊，然後秀出自己手上同款的戒指。「我把它暫時借給你，如果他們笑你，就拿出來說這是你另一個爸爸的，他叫勝生勇利，他很愛你，你絕對不是撿來的，是我跟勇利的孩子，知道嗎，你要不退縮大聲喊出來，你不是撿來的，而且你的爸比們都很愛你。」

 

「爸比怎麼知道…勇利爸比也愛我……。」摸著脖子上的項鍊，奧古斯紅著眼問。

 

「他在你出生前就一直期待你的到來，只是因為一些原因沒辦法跟我們待在一起了，但他依舊在天上看著我們喔。」把小傢伙抱下床，帶著他到餐桌。「不是給你看過勇利爸比的相片跟影像嗎，看起來像是會討厭你的樣子嗎？」

 

奧古斯瞄了眼擺在客廳的相片，搖搖頭，他另一個爸爸看起來很和善。維克多點頭，說勇利是世界上最溫和的人了。

 

「那…不要再叫我小豬。」奧古斯還沒忘了這件事，維克多第一次把他帶到幼稚園時臨走前稱呼他為小豬，被其他孩子聽到了。維克多點頭說好，小傢伙這下開心了，伸手要拿雞塊，然而雞塊卻被推遠。

 

「不叫小豬，那就不能吃這個了。」捏了捏奧古斯肉肉的臉，維克多呵呵拿起一塊放到嘴裡，雅蓮娜炸的雞塊不會太油，肉質也是最好的，跟外面的速食餐廳不一樣。孩子盯著吃得開心的維克多，嘟著臉。維克多無視兒子哀怨的表情，把飯菜拿去熱了熱，奧古斯不敵肚子的哀叫，最後悶悶地吃完晚餐。

 

到了孩子就寢的時間，維克多念著故事，悅耳的聲調如同最好的催眠曲，床上的奧古斯抱著貴賓狗娃娃，撐著眼皮，當維克多講到一半時出聲：「勇利爸比現在也在天上看著我們嗎？」

 

當然了。維克多無庸置疑回答，把兒子前額的碎髮撫到一旁，端起項鍊說只要握著戒指，勇利就會知道你在想他了。

 

「這是我跟勇利爸比很重要的東西，所以奧古斯要好好保護好喔，之後再還給爸比。」親吻兒子的額頭，對方睡眼惺忪點頭，握住項鍊，沒過多久睡著了。維克多望著兒子的睡顏，好一陣子以後才關掉檯燈離開。

 

在浴室裡淋浴，面無表情地靠在牆上，任花灑淋著自己，手掌用力抹著眼窩一路到後腦，他已經不接任何冰上表演了，雖然依舊熱愛滑冰，但對於在觀眾面前表演沒了興致，現在只是偶而替人編舞，或著自己滑著玩，最近閒來無事開始接些廣告拍。

 

吹著頭毛，看著鏡子的自己，凝視了一會突然關掉吹風機，維克多壓近鏡面盯著自己的臉，側頭一瞧，眼角不知道從什麼時候出現細紋，他沿著紋路撫摸。

 

最後買回來的豬排飯並沒有吃，而是丟到廚餘桶。

 

 

 

「豬古斯，來玩鬼抓人，你當鬼！」幼稚園的遊玩時間，一個年紀比較大的小孩子對著奧古斯喊，奧古斯撇頭不理。

 

「喂！撿來的！快來玩！」

 

「不是撿來的！」奧古斯生氣瞪著一群跟他年紀差不多的同學，其中一位推了他一下，當著他的面喊撿來的。他生氣喊才不是，在一群嘻笑之中扯出項鍊說這是他另一個爸爸的戒指，他不是撿來的，他是兩個爸爸的孩子。

 

「這是什麼啊？」一個男孩子嗤笑，要繼續笑下去被另一個男孩子打斷。「那是戒指嗎？」

 

「什麼是戒指？」「戒指！新郎新娘會戴的嗎？」「我爸爸媽媽手上也有戴戒指！」有些小孩投以好奇盯著金金亮亮的戒指。

 

「我爸爸手上戴著一個，這是我另一個爸爸給我的。」奧古斯放在手掌上秀給大家，好奇的孩子們聚在他身邊看，金子的光澤不像塑膠製品，他們覺得很酷，一開始嗤笑的男孩也忍不住湊近去看戒指長什麼樣。

 

「感覺沒什麼特別的。」「我媽媽手上戴著一顆有好大好大的鑽石。」「鑽石是什麼？」

 

奧古斯把項鍊塞回衣服裡，再次強調這是另一個爸爸的戒指，他不是撿來的，這是證明。依舊是年紀比較大的那位孩子問奧古斯有看過他的另一個爸爸囉？所以是另一個爸爸親自交給他的？奧古斯遲疑了會，看著周遭幾雙好奇的眼睛，大聲說：

 

「當然了！」

 

我說謊了，怎麼辦。奧古斯焦慮地扯著項鍊，在廁所裡不知所措，爸比跟他說說謊的孩子他最討厭了，雅蓮娜也說好孩子是不會說謊的，那麼現在自己說謊了，自己變成壞孩子了？爸比會討厭他，雅蓮娜會討厭他，他會被趕出家，怎麼辦？抹了抹眼角的淚水，奧古斯強迫自己鎮定，爸比或是雅蓮娜快要來接他了，他不能一直窩在這裡。

 

出了廁所時，碰到到最喜歡嘲笑他的同學，對方很急的樣子，奧古斯僵了會沒打算搭理。在兩人交會時，對方不忘嘲笑了一句『撿來的』進了廁所，奧古斯只能生氣瞪著那扇貼著可愛花朵的門。咬了咬嘴唇，站立在門前想等對方出來時澄清，但他聽到老師呼叫他的聲音。抓著衣角，悶悶地瞪了廁所門，鼓著臉頰離去。

 

一陣子後在廁所裡恩恩完畢的孩子一臉舒爽，沖了水準備開門。

 

“喀喀”咦？開不起來？

 

用了兩隻手努力推開卡鎖，不管怎麼嘗試都沒辦法開門。在廁所裡推了十來分鐘，敲打都沒有用，最後忍不住在狹小的廁所裡哭出來，嚎嚎大哭的聲音吸引了老師們。

 

「不要緊張喔，老師們在這。」安慰著裡頭陷入恐慌的孩子，不懂為什麼鎖突然會壞了，是被什麼東西卡到了？聽著喊要找爸爸媽媽的哭聲，不管怎麼在門外安慰也沒用，在各種推門或撞門以後，最後其中一位老師乾脆用槌子敲開門鎖，把裡頭已經被嚇壞的孩子抱出來。

 

「今天怎麼樣？小寶貝。」維克多托著臉問，奧古斯停下進食，說了今天大家都很好奇圍著爸比的戒指看。維克多點點頭，讓小傢伙可以繼續多戴幾天，不用急著還他。

 

怎麼辦，他沒有告訴爸比他說謊這件事。就寢時奧古斯假裝自己睡了接受晚安吻，待維克多離開臥房後睜開眼很是不安，抱著貴賓狗娃娃在床上翻來覆去。無意識抓著串成項鍊的金戒指，小聲問著貴賓狗娃娃菲利浦該怎麼辦，“菲利浦”安靜任他揉捏著沒有回應。

 

最後還是抵不過睡意，奧古斯皺著臉陷入夢鄉。

 

靜悄悄的深夜，臥房的夜燈閃了閃以後熄滅，在昏暗的臥房裡“菲利浦”的絨毛頭緩慢移動，對著奧古斯的臉，夜燈再次亮起來。

 

「今天怎麼這麼興奮？」早晨，正準備早餐的維克多看著難得兒子沒賴床，居然頗有精神地跑過來道早。小傢伙興奮卻帶倦容的臉蛋讓他皺起眉頭，該不會整晚沒睡？腦子迅速閃過兒子該不會才五歲多就沉迷了電玩之類的電子產品，不對，他還沒買手機給奧古斯，那會是什麼事？作惡夢嗎？他得好好確認小傢伙怎麼回事。

 

「昨晚有發生什麼事嗎？」倒了牛奶在兒童杯裡，維克多漫不經心問。奧古斯點點頭，有點躊躇不定但眼睛閃亮亮的，他的嘴邊沾了一圈牛奶泡泡。抓起項鍊，金戒在空中晃動，因為從窗外透進來的晨光一閃一閃的。

 

「我見到勇利爸比了！他跟我說了好多話！說了…說了…說很愛我！然後也很愛爸比！」腦袋想不起來詳細的內容，有些話甚至不知道是什麼語言，根本聽不懂，但奧古斯還是很興奮，勇利爸比從天上來見他了，雖然模模糊糊的，但那一定是勇利爸比。那麼他就不算是說謊，他真的有見過勇利爸比，爸比說的都是真的，只要握著戒指，勇利爸比就會知道。

 

維克多愣了會後笑出聲。

 

「就說了吧，他很愛你。」拍了拍兒子的頭，彎著眼說勇利也偶爾會來見他，事實是，他們還挺常聊天的喔，小傢伙不要太羨慕。

 

事實是，維克多一次也沒有夢到過勇利，一次也沒有。


	5. Chapter 5

 

維克多戴著太陽眼鏡抱著奧古斯走在大街上，懷裡的小傢伙興奮地左看右看，最後受不了跳下來，往播放著機器人影像的店面奔去。

 

「一個人跑去哪？」被抓住手，一道聲音從旁傳來。

 

「尤里奧！快看那個！機器人！」閃著亮晶晶的眼，奧古斯指著店家。尤里看了眼模型店，單手攬起小傢伙往店面走。奧古斯盯著螢幕上完全聽不懂的語言也不知道在演什麼的卡通十來分鐘，覺得這實在是太帥了，太酷了。

 

「想要，那個。」孩子指了指店裡擺放的一組藍白紅機器人的模型。

 

「好啊，買給你。」尤里二話不說掏出卡結帳，看著奧古斯開心地抱著一大盒模型出了店面。

 

維克多在外面等著，手上拿著章魚燒，理所當然小傢伙又閃著大眼睛喊那是什麼，維克多吹了吹章魚燒，不至於太燙口後，餵了對方一口。

 

「不在冰場多練習一會嗎？明天你是第一個上場喔。」在日本的街道閒逛，維克多提著模型店的袋子問一旁正牽著小傢伙的尤里。對方一邊跟孩子嘻笑，一邊回說這可是奧古斯第一次在日本出遊，他當然要一起陪同了。

 

對此維克多抱以微笑。

 

在一家咖啡店稍作休息，尤里用吸管攪拌杯裡的抹茶，問：「所以，你什麼時候要帶奧古斯去長谷津，總決賽以後？反正不許一聲不響就過去，至少等我拿了金牌。」

 

「哇喔，依舊這麼自信呢，不過這一季兩個分站都只得銀牌而已，尤里奧要加油唷。」維克多為對方加油，拉上兒子保證到時會在觀眾席拉著布條加油打氣，尤里無視那完美欠揍的笑臉，表示奧古斯來看他就好了，他絕對會得金牌的，至於維克多誰管要不要來替他加油。

 

「甘巴～我會為所有俄羅斯隊加油。」維克多彎著眼，眼尾的細紋更明顯了。

 

總決賽當天，男子花式溜冰項目裡尤里兌現了他的豪言，站在最高的頒獎台，脖子掛著金色的牌子。在採訪結束後對著站在維克多一旁的奧古斯舉了舉金牌，得意地接受孩童的道賀，他甚至把牌子掛到孩子的脖子上。

 

維克多看著兩人的玩耍正入神，突然有人出聲叫他。掛起笑臉轉頭面對不知道是粉絲還是記者的人，這一看沒想到對方是這次的銀牌得主，南健次郎。

 

「您好，打擾了。」南說著有點卡頓的英語打招呼，維克多抱以微笑點頭，恭賀對方拿了銀牌。

 

「謝謝。」對方開心摸了摸銀牌，末了看向跟尤里嘻笑的奧古斯，躊躇了一會，問：「那個，我可以合照嗎？跟您還有奧古斯…是叫奧古斯沒錯吧？看起來跟在IG上的照片一樣可愛，甚至更可愛。」

 

維克多從來不會拒絕任何合照，況且對方還稱讚了他兒子，招呼奧古斯一起跟南合照，而負責拍照的活落在尤里身上。

 

「謝謝，太棒了。」看著手機裡笑得開心的三人，南對著維克多跟尤里道謝，還不忘讚美後者的節目，之後的世界錦標賽要再一起競技，尤里點點頭，豎了拇指真心地說南這次表演也很棒，南被稱讚得很開心。

 

在表演滑跟宴會都結束的幾天後，維克多帶著兒子以及尤里，來到日本九州的長谷津。

 

奧古斯在冷清的街道上看來看去，問著為什麼要來這裡，維克多回答是來帶他看爺爺奶奶，就是勇利爸比的爸爸媽媽。

 

對著只會簡單英語的勝生一家，奧古斯有點害羞，而笑得和藹的勝生老夫婦欣然接受孫子用著生澀的日語對他們喊爺爺奶奶。

 

「跟勇利小時候長得真像，簡直是一個模子。」寬子胖胖的臉上滿是笑容，摸了摸奧古斯的頭。「維醬你們想要在這住多久？房間都準備好了喔。」

 

「只會暫住兩天，之後還有事得回俄羅斯了。」維克多歉意地說，寬子能理解，讓對方有空隨時再來。

 

「先去餐廳坐坐吧。」她現在就去準備炸豬排飯，篤定奧古斯一定會喜歡的。

 

夜晚裡維克多抱著兒子在當年暫住的宴會廳打地鋪，無意識輕撫已經睡得流口水的奧古斯，小傢伙懷裡還摟著菲利浦。

 

他睜著眼怎麼也睡不著。

 

或許是這麼多年來再一次來到長谷津讓他心情複雜難以就寢，維克多小心翼翼起身，替兒子蓋好棉被後披著外套悄悄拉開門，在冷空氣準備侵蝕房間前關好。看著走廊末端的房間，此時尤里正睡在裡面，因為長大了的他已經塞不下小房間了。

 

維克多側身往反方向走，腳輕踏在木製地板上，發出細微的吱啞聲。

 

_「放心把勇利交給我吧，爸爸！媽媽！」維克多心型嘴幸福洋溢地用有腔調的日語對著利夫跟寬子道，勝生夫婦像是早就知道他會這麼說一樣笑容滿面地拜託維克多照顧好他們的兒子，一旁的勇利紅著臉，戴戒指的手緊緊跟維克多十指交錯。_

 

_「婚禮在長谷津舉辦一次，然後是聖彼得堡，然後是──」在維克多繼續說之前勇利受不了地堵住他的嘴，念著舉辦兩次已經夠了，已經夠了！_

 

呼出白氣，維克多無視寒冷的身體，坐在橫條木上，撫摸著上頭的陳舊，看起來除了當年勇利有使用它來訓練以外已經好久沒人在上面踩踏了。他坐在那像是在深思，又像是什麼都沒在想只是單純發呆，月光照映著他黯淡的銀髮，整個人好似融合在黑暗裡。

 

對不起……。呢喃悄悄消散在黑夜裡，維克多捲起身軀。

 

 

漆黑裡，門被緩慢地推開，維持微小的弧度，在狹窄的門縫之中露出一隻手。

 

“咯”門闔上的細微聲響讓房裡睡著的尤里皺了皺眉頭，翻了個身以後繼續打著呼嚕。與黑暗融入的黑影佇立在床前，或許只是錯覺，仔細看的話那裡什麼都沒有。房間裡只有尤里跟他的呼嚕聲，他動了動唇嘴，很小聲地叫了一聲卡滋丼。

 

「…卡滋丼…好吃……」似乎有什麼東西摸著臉讓尤里不悅地撇頭，含糊不清地警告不要跟他搶卡滋丼。

 

突兀的聲響迴盪在房內。

 

尤里睜開眼。

 

打了哈欠滑開手機，早上十點了，睡到自然醒的他餓了。起來伸了懶腰，腳往地板一踏一個踉蹌跌回床上，茫然往地上一瞧，地球儀？

 

「哈？」狐疑地拿起掉到地上的地球儀，他記得原本是擺在書桌上的，怎麼掉下來的？還讓他踩著，還好沒扭到腳。沒想太多，尤里把地球儀放回原本的位置，然後去漱洗，他肚子已經在哀號了。

 

陽光從窗戶灑進來，勇利的房間與往常無異。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菲利浦=FLIP  
> 維克多會講日語。


	6. Chapter 6

白淨的牆面上，一幅現代畫掛在上面，混合著藍莓、紫羅蘭跟覆盆子，令人摸不清畫家想表達的含義。它掛在牆上好多年了，可以說一來到這個家就被擺上去，今天卻被取下來，換上一幅海報，海報的人體幹纖細，動作飽滿著力量，姿態優美。

 

維克多看著海報入神，手指點在唇上。

 

_「這畫感覺好特別。」勇利背對著他，看著牆上的掛畫詢問畫家是誰，維克多在後面回答是大學時的同學贈與他的，保留到現在。_

 

_「維克多要好的朋友真多。」對方笑著說。_

 

_「之後帶你慢慢認識他們。」回以笑容，表示還有臥室沒看呢，牽著溫暖的手繼續介紹，馬卡欽搖著尾巴跟著。_

 

 

 

把畫包好放到倉庫，維克多滑開手機，一則訊息跳出來，讓他停留目光點進去，對方打字傳送表示『時間就在今天晚上』，手指在鍵盤上停留，按了返回鍵打訊息給雅蓮娜，等了會，對方已讀了，繼續等了會，沖了一杯咖啡回來一看還是沒回應。繼續打了一長串字送出後，終於回了。

 

『今晚一定到』回給最一開始的人，不忘用了表情符號。

 

 

尤里一打開門，面無表情看著黑暗裡的竄動，開了燈。

 

「生日快樂！尤里！」彩炮的絲帶落在尤里的頭上，他維持著撲克臉接受著一票高興道賀的人。米拉一箭步到他身旁，給尤里戴上了貓咪髮箍。

 

「啊！？」正要拿掉頭上的貓耳被制止，米拉不容反抗地笑哈哈說：「你看我們都戴著貓耳耶，身為壽星的你也不能倖免唷！」尤里掃了一圈眾人，每一個人的頭上都戴了貓耳髮箍，沒有任何人例外。不對，某個人，就是你！別以為他看不到，戴兔耳太明顯了！

 

維克多眨眼，尤里把對方眨出來的星星打掉，強硬扯掉對方的兔耳，兩人僵持著，尤里最後成功把貓耳朵戴到維克多頭上。擺出勝利者的姿態，尤里對著眾人喊蛋糕呢？食物呢？酒呢？就這點哪夠？掏出手機叫外賣，他生日，他請客。

 

開了啤酒，尤里先灌了一口才吹熄蛋糕上的蠟燭。

 

「又長了一歲啦！恭喜！」

 

尤里對著拍手笑嘻嘻的維克多‧老人家‧尼基弗洛夫砸了一塊蛋糕過去，正中那英俊美貌並兼的臉。對方舔了唇，把奶油捲入口中。

 

「今天就玩得開心吧，生日狂歡！」米拉端著酒杯大口一灌，該吃蛋糕的吃蛋糕，倒酒的倒酒。尤里不耐地喊小聲點，有人回他已經知會過房東了，不會有沒有任何問題。沉默了會，他打開音響，搖滾樂頓時充斥空間。

 

從浴室裡出來，維克多用手帕擦了擦還沾著水的臉頰，看著嗨翻天的一群人，現在正玩著是非題，由米拉主持，拿著卡牌問著問題，答是搖頭，答否點頭。一開始很簡單，沒有人出局，漸漸的題目越來越刁鑽，時間的限定也越來越緊迫，在酒精作用下開始有人來不及回答，反應慢的人有的被罰酒，有的被要求做指定動作。

 

格奧爾基在一旁的沙發上高冷端著紅酒喝，正細細品味時被強拉過來。

 

「嘿，格奧爾基，你的第一任女朋友是不是紅頭髮？」米拉連套卡都沒拿直接問。

 

「私人問題！」他拒絕回答。

 

「格奧爾基罰你三杯伏特加！」不滿對方的不配合，米拉讓人倒了三小杯的伏特加到格奧爾基的面前。格奧爾基礙於氣氛，三杯都仰頭一灌入肚，周遭響起了掌聲。

 

「喂，維克多，換你。」遊戲進行到一半，尤里抓著酒瓶指了指微紅著臉的維克多。

 

「我問什麼你都要回答，我是壽星。」痞笑，提出問題：「這禮拜打手槍了沒？」

 

維克多眨了眨眼，沒有立刻回答，才幾秒的時間過去旁人大喊時間到，只好接受罰酒的他，毫不猶豫把嗆烈的伏特加灌入口中。以為這樣就結束了，沒想到今天的壽星嘖了聲，指著他說還沒回答他的問題呢。

 

「記得嗎，我是壽星。」尤里很是囂張，周遭的人大笑拍手。維克多擺出難為情的表情，任誰被問到這種問題都會覺得被冒犯了。看著起鬨的眾人，再看著尤里囂張的神情。維克多搖頭，人們幼稚地嘻笑。

 

喝茫的人們正想繼續逼問，沒想到維克多突然跳上桌子，在大家還沒反應過來前甩下外套，大聲宣布來玩脫衣遊戲吧，轉移了注意力。

 

乾了一杯伏特加，尤里吐著酒氣，紅著臉頰瞧著房間裡四散的衣物，有的人脫得只剩內褲不能再脫了，把他的大廳弄得亂七八糟的，隔天醒來時想必會比災後現場還糟糕。盯著維克多脫到只剩長褲的模樣，固定在健身的胴體呈現在眾人眼前，其他人同樣無贅肉的身材都無法跟他比，這男人的肌肉線條太美了。

 

「格奧爾基！」尤里大吼，喝到開始又哭又笑上身只剩一條領帶的格奧爾基不明所以投射疑問的目光。

 

「玩輪盤，擲到黑的你要聽我的話做事。」指著桌上的輪盤。對方當然不會拒絕了，對方已經忘記自己可以拒絕。格奧爾基茫著臉對著輪盤擲出小鋼珠，輪盤轉啊轉的，最後珠子停留在紅格子。尤里一掌打在桌上，格奧爾基癡傻地看著珠子跳到黑格子上。

 

從不知道誰的包包裡掏出口紅，非常鮮豔的紅色，遞給了格奧爾基，尤里在對方耳邊說著悄悄話，然後指向酒醉正跟眾人跳舞的維克多。

 

唱著不著調的俄語歌曲，維克多笑沒多久，就被一股力量拉到一旁。

 

「喔，茱麗葉。」格奧爾基摟著維克多，後者被迫下腰抬頭看著對方，這一看，即使是他英俊的臉也不免僵硬，格奧爾基擦著大紅的口紅，一臉深情望著他。

 

「…你的真命天女不是我喔。」沒想到他才講完這句話對方隨即變臉，哭喪著流淚，臉埋在維克多的胸膛裡，造成他不知道是該推開還是繼續維持著姿態，所有人都一臉看好戲地看著他們。

 

「為什麼？茱麗葉！」從胸膛中抬起臉，格奧爾基的口紅一部份留在了維克多的胸上。哭泣的臉就近在直尺，維克多扭開頭，對方扭曲著臉顛三倒四地不知道在問什麼。就在維克多要掙脫開來時，大紅唇深深吻在了他的脖頸上。

 

「上啊！上啊！」一群人圍著兩人拍手叫好。

 

臉龐以及脖頸全遭了非禮，都是胡亂的唇印跟涕淚。沉著臉把還在扒著自己哭的格奧爾基扔到沙發上，他身旁的所有人早就笑得人仰馬翻，其中笑最大聲的是尤里。

 

捲紙擦了擦胸口，還沒等他把紅印都擦掉就被尤里勾著肩，對方挑釁地望著他，側頭指了指桌上開到一半的伏特加，問：「來比嗎？」

 

「這樣好嗎，你還是現役選手，明天練習得翹了？你不是從不翹練習的嗎。」維克多挑了眉，對方的回答是先灌了一杯，於是維克多也端起酒杯，一飲而盡。

 

「輸的人要打給雅可夫，叫他起床。」現在雅可夫已經不是誰的教練了，他在幾年前就退休，但還是跟他們保持著聯繫。

 

 

一直到凌晨兩點多，屋子裡的燈火依舊通明。

 

音樂已經關掉，地上躺了幾個人，沙發上也是，胡亂擺放的食物跟杯子到處都是，還有人倒在廚房的地上，維克多跟尤里勾肩搭背地癱在沙發。

 

「我…回去了…。」艱難地站起來，穿衣服時一個不穩差點跌回沙發上。尤里睜開眼，瞇著紅紅的眼看向他，不是很懂怎麼突然就起來了。

 

「明天呃、嗯哼。」清了清喉嚨。「明天雅蓮娜還有事，我得趕在早上之前回到家。」

 

「叫車吧，我送你。」晃了晃頭，尤里拍了拍臉頰。互相扶持，走過玄關時維克多差點害兩人一起跌倒，尤里咒罵了幾句。

 

坐到台階上，夜晚的冷風吹著兩人，維克多打了噴嚏。

 

「二十六歲生日一過，你現在也是老人了啊，時光過得真快。」擤了鼻子，維克多感慨。

 

「哼。」

 

看著前面照亮黑暗的路燈，本來以為就會這麼沉默著等到車子到來，一旁的尤里低聲道：「謝了，但真的不用安慰我。」

 

「你在說什麼啊，我們只是想幫你慶生。」

 

尤里又哼了一聲，說：「是喔。」

 

「我知道最近我表現得很糟糕，我會調適過來的。」兩年前大獎賽得了金牌以後，他就再也沒登上最高的檯子過了。

 

奇怪的氣氛在兩人之間環繞，維克多揉了昏沉的腦袋，問：「下季有什麼打算了嗎？你還沒跟我討論編舞的事，作為你的編舞師，我──」

 

「我在考慮退役。」

 

維克多哦了一聲，斟酌著如何開口。

 

尤里低靡道：「自從爺爺重病以後，我一直迷茫著，連對溜冰都變得沒有以前來的熱忱，我快記不得上一次在冰場上舒展身心的滋味是什麼了，只覺得好煩。」抱著膝蓋。「我才不會被打倒，大獎賽得了銅牌又如何，世錦賽金牌會是我的。」

 

「……本來應該是這麼想的，但是我卻沒辦法確定現在的我能全力以赴了。」

 

「是因為我已經二十六歲了老了的關係嗎？嘖，你當年二十七歲都還活蹦亂跳的……那我怎麼…為什麼…可惡……。」低聲咒罵。

 

維克多看著對方因為醉酒紅暈的臉頰，跟不確定是否同樣是因為醉酒而紅了的雙眼，手臂搭到尤里的肩上，尤里不領情地搥了維克多的肩膀，不管對方吃痛的呻吟。

 

看著年長的男人，他突然問：「喂，這幾年都不寂寞嗎？」

 

「…不會，照顧奧古斯挺充實的。」垂著眼看著台階，維克多認為自己不感到寂寞，他以前本來就很習慣一個人，再說現在有了小孩要照顧，也有要好的朋友們陪伴，他為什麼會感到寂寞？吐了酒氣，夜風的寒冷忍不住讓他緊繃身軀。

 

「奧古斯現在上小學了對吧？」在尤里投入每個賽季時，最真切感受到時光在走動的就是每一次比賽完回到聖彼得堡時，小傢伙都長大了點。

 

「是啊，而且很喜歡上學。」談到孩子，維克多嘴角上揚。尤里看著他，總是習慣性皺著的眉頭稍微舒緩。

 

他不得不承認，維克多或許是除了爺爺以外他看過最堅強的人了。銀髮男人一直是跌倒後站起來很快的人，那麼自己也得振作，光是徬徨沒有用，人終究要向前前進，他不能再被低潮影響，沒有無法克服的難題。

 

聽到車子的聲響，尤里扶著對方歪歪扭扭來到車門前，把肩上的重物丟進去，跟司機報了地址。目送車子離開。在路燈下繼續站著被冷風吹拂，過一陣子才插著口袋慢慢回屋。

 

 

在家門前掏出鑰匙，插了兩次才插對孔。渾身沉重地進了家門，客廳只開了一盞檯燈，雅蓮娜沒意外是睡在客房。脫下外套，解開襯衫前幾顆釦子，手扇了扇脖頸處，一回到有暖氣的地方，酒精便讓他的身體燥熱不已。

 

在去沙發躺到天明或是去房間躺到天明的抉擇中，維克多悄悄打開了兒子的臥房。看著被小檯燈照映的睡顏，他拖著腳步，手搭在床頭櫃上，溫和的黃光暖暖照著他的側臉，低下身在兒子的額頭上輕吻。或許是身上的酒氣，孩子的鼻子皺了皺，垂著眼看著小傢伙可愛的反應，然後靜悄悄地離開。

 

進了臥房，維克多還是決定先沖一把臉再去躺床。看著浴室鏡子裡的自己，衣衫不整，簡直是一團糟，還好在夜晚沒有什麼人看到他失態的一面。濕毛巾擦乾淨臉跟頸部，不忘探進胸口擦掉髒汙。

 

大字癱到床上，瞄了眼一旁櫃子的相框，相框裡的勇利笑得和藹可親，維克多閉上眼前想起尤里的問句：

 

_這幾年都不寂寞嗎？_

 

奧古斯的房裡，詭異地陷入黑暗。

 

燈泡裂了，窗戶的玻璃裂了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 維克多跟尤里奧的酒量應該差不多吧！


	7. Chapter 7

熱騰騰的鬆餅端上餐桌，把圍裙摘下，維克多剛剛在廚房撞到額頭，又弄破了碗盤，所幸在烤鬆餅時沒有焦掉。揉著還在暈眩的腦袋，推開兒子的臥房，叫床上的小懶豬起來吃早餐了。看著沒有回應的兒子，他輕拍了小傢伙，對方小小的臉蛋難受地皺起來，伴隨著不自然的紅暈。

 

手掌搭在孩子的額頭上，好燙。趕緊拿了溫度計測量這是燒到幾度，這一看還在宿醉的腦袋被嚇得清醒了不少，四十度，是高燒。

 

奧古斯難受地嗚咽，全身沒有一處不疼，腦袋還不停脹痛。完全不知道自己為什麼會這麼痛苦的他，只能對著爸爸哀嚎。

 

抱起兒子，幫對方裏好外套後維克多馬上開車去醫院。

 

流感？肺炎？維克多緊張地看著醫生。

 

「您的兒子只是感冒。」

 

感冒？一個晚上燒到四十度是正常的？醫生接受到維克多不解的視線，他說會再做一些檢查，事實上他有些懷疑眼前明顯有宿醉症狀的父親是不是忽略了小孩的健康，拖延到現在才來看病。

 

摸著兒子的額頭，維克多坐在病床一旁給一早就去教堂的雅蓮娜發訊息，詢問昨晚奧古斯有什麼不正常的地方，對方回覆小傢伙昨晚跟往常一樣，反問出了什麼事，維克多疲累地告訴對方他們現在在醫院，奧古斯發了高燒。

 

跟學校請假完以後，飢餓的肚子在抗議著，他還沒吃早餐，看著還在昏睡的兒子，對方也是。叮嚀護士如果孩子醒來麻煩打電話給他，維克多必須得回家一趟，帶些吃得過來。

 

接下來的幾天，奧古斯的狀況時好時壞，點滴一停過不久又燒回四十度，但怎麼檢查都只得出只是普通的感冒。

 

雅蓮娜來看過，而尤里幾乎每天練習完就會過來陪陪小傢伙，他握拳跟著孩子擊拳頭，承諾奧古斯好了以後就帶他去吃好吃的。維克多本來要去法國談品牌的事也耽擱下來，擔憂著氣色消沉的兒子。

 

「醫生說很快就會好了喔。」帶著孩子沖完澡，維克多擦乾奧古斯的身體安慰著。

 

孩子心情低落，他覺得他一定是得了重病了，他要死翹翹了。「我會死掉嗎？爸爸。」難受地望著父親，擤著鼻涕。

 

「你只是感冒而已，很快就會好的，我保證。」親了柔軟的黑髮，讓孩子相信他。

 

「真的？」

 

「當然。」維克多抱起孩子，奧古斯的頭搭在他的肩膀上，他輕撫著對方小巧的背。

 

_「抱嬰兒不是這樣的吧，你這是抱小孩的抱法。」把嬰兒模型從維克多懷裡拿走，勇利照著網路上的教學示範了一次。_

 

_「勇利比我適合當父親耶。」攅到對方懷裡，維克多用行動表示他也要抱抱。勇利被這位大齡兒童弄得都生氣不起來，把嬰兒模型放到一邊，環抱住維克多，讓對方頭搭在自己的肩膀上，輕拍著厚實的後背。_

 

_「我小時候，生病的話媽媽就會這樣安慰我，以後萬一我們的小孩生病了，你也要學起來這樣安慰他啊，笨蛋爸爸。」勇利在他耳邊輕聲說。維克多聞著令人安心的體香，感受著溫暖的體溫，默默地抱緊。_

 

奧古斯在他懷裡睡著了，輕輕把孩子放到病床上，摸了摸稍微退燒了的額頭，幫小傢伙蓋好棉被，已經有些破舊的菲利浦也好好地放到孩子的懷裡後，他癱坐到一旁的沙發上淺眠。

 

隔天，醫生看奧古斯狀況不錯，樂觀地說不必待在醫院了。回家好好調養，萬一有狀況再帶回診。

 

能不待在滿是消毒水味道的醫院是最好的，維克多辦著手續，想著等會再買點補身體的食物，好好增強兒子的免疫力，等再好點帶他去多做運動。

 

「唉呀！」一聲驚呼。

 

維克多倒退了幾步，蹲下身跟著撿拾掉落在地上的物品，其中有一盒布丁，還好沒摔破了。

 

「抱歉，你沒事吧？」客氣地道歉，維克多把物品交給對方手裡。

 

「沒關係，我自己也沒看清楚。」對方是一位挺年輕的女子，應該才二十初頭，看五官應該有混到亞洲血統。維克多看著對方重新戴好眼鏡，鏡片後的大眼睛讓他不自覺多停留了幾秒視線。

 

「謝謝。那個，你也是要往這邊走？」女子端著袋子，察覺到維克多也往同樣的方向走，遲疑地問。

 

「我要到五零四病房。」維克多好看地微笑。對方點點頭，說了句真巧，自己也是。

 

到了病房，發現奧古斯跟著隔壁新來的女孩正高興聊著天，一問才知道，他們居然是同學。維克多訝異地看向女子，對方也覺得怎麼會這麼巧。

 

「我叫維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，沒想到會在這裡遇上奧古斯的同學，她還好嗎？」關心地慰問不知道是對方的孩子還是妹妹的健康，住院絕對不是好事。

 

「很高興認識你，尼基弗洛夫先生。我叫維多莉亞‧伊凡諾娃。」維多莉亞客氣地微笑。「我女兒莉莉得了腸病毒，不知道吃到什麼壞東西了。」

 

名為莉莉的小女孩張著大眼睛看著維克多，注意到視線的維克多對著小女孩泛起親切的笑容，讓小女孩紅透了雙頰。

 

「莉莉，為什麼你臉紅了？是發燒了嗎？」奧古斯疑惑地問，引起大人們的笑聲。

 

「尼基弗洛夫先生，我不得不說你本人跟照片上的一樣好看，甚至更好看。」維多莉亞當然知道對方是誰了，她只是沒有在一開始表現出驚訝，而維克多坦然接受讚美。

 

「我們就要出院了。小豬，祝福可愛的莉莉小淑女能早日康復吧。」摸了摸兒子的頭卻引來抗議，奧古斯紅著臉，嘀咕著爸爸別在大家面前叫他小豬。之後他乖乖到莉莉床邊，祝對方早日康復。

 

「真是一位貼心的小紳士。」維多莉亞對著男孩微笑。被稱讚的奧古斯不自在，跑到維克多身後，維克多低頭對著他說可不能這麼沒禮貌地無視女士。

 

「謝謝。」奧古斯望著對方道謝，維多莉亞輕笑。

 

「他也是腸病毒住院嗎？」或許是這麼碰巧同班同學都住院，讓維多莉亞擔心是不是學校教室有傳染源。維克多搖搖頭，回答：「只是發高燒而已，現在稍微退燒了。」

 

收拾好物品後，維克多看著正餵著布丁給小女孩吃的維多莉亞，對方察覺到視線疑惑地看過來。

 

「唉啊被發現了？只是沒想到有這麼年輕漂亮的母親，令人想多看幾眼。」毫不猶豫讚賞了對方的外表，並沒有因為自己的行為而感到尷尬。

 

對方果然被逗樂，道：「你一定以為我才二十幾對吧？不對，我已經三十五歲了喔。」說完以後，維克多的反應又讓維多莉亞笑出來。

 

這是因為混到亞洲血統嗎？維克多從來就沒有猜對過亞洲人的年齡，開玩笑對方的先生要是老太快就不好了。

 

維多莉亞的笑容消失了，維克多知道他戳到對方不愉快的地方了，正想轉移話題，對方淡然地說：「是啊，所以我開除那王八蛋了。」

 

不是每一對夫妻都能幸福圓滿走到最後。

 

正想說什麼歡樂點的東西，對方噗嗤笑起來，道：「你無法想像每一次我這麼說，有多少人的表情都尷尬地令人想笑。」

 

跟著微笑，維克多看著對方有點圓潤的臉頰，說出了自己都會訝異的話：「可以跟你交換通訊嗎？」

 

維多莉亞有點吃驚，不過還是拿出手機，他們順利地加了彼此好友。

 

「尼基弗洛夫──…」

 

「維克多。」他小小地糾正。

 

「好吧，你也可以叫我維多莉亞。」對方同樣抱以微笑。

 

 

之後回歸正常上學的奧古斯，發現爸爸常會帶著他跟莉莉還有莉莉的媽媽一起出去玩，他只覺得跟莉莉在一起還挺開心的。

 

「奧古斯，為什麼你爸爸這麼帥啊？」有一天，莉莉在下課時間對著正在塗鴉的男孩問。被問的奧古斯眨了眨眼，爸爸的確比大多數人都長得還好看，但他以為這是很正常的事情，就像尤里奧也是長得比大多數人漂亮。

 

那麼爸爸跟尤里奧誰比較好看？奧古斯不經陷入了天人交戰。

 

「奧古斯！」莉莉手在對方面前晃了晃。

 

「不、不知道耶，爸爸從以前就是那樣子了。」

 

「比我以前的爸爸還好，我以前的爸爸很壞。」談到不開心的事情讓莉莉的可愛臉蛋都黯淡起來，想到什麼突然眼睛又亮起來，她興奮地說：「奧古斯，你爸爸可以來當我的爸爸嗎？」

 

「欸？」小腦袋不太懂，想像爸爸同時牽著他跟莉莉的畫面。雖然他喜歡跟莉莉一起玩，但是分享爸爸這種事…。臉整個皺起來，他不要，爸爸是他的。

 

「不行，我爸爸有勇利爸爸跟我了。」沒辦法再塞一個了。

 

「你有兩個爸爸？之前都沒聽你說過！」不在意拒絕的話語，反而被兩個爸爸轉移了注意力，莉莉閃著好奇的目光，他以為奧古斯跟她家一樣。「那你另一個爸爸呢？怎麼都沒看到。」

 

「他在很遠很遠的天上。」

 

莉莉似非似懂，談到自己的奶奶也在天上，那麼奧古斯另一個爸爸會認識她奶奶嗎？奧古斯不太清楚，沒聽勇利爸爸提起過，所以搖頭。

 

勇利爸爸自從那一次他發燒後就再也沒在夢裡跟他說話了，為什麼？不管是在心裡默念或是喊出口，勇利爸爸就是不出現，難道勇利爸爸跟爸爸一起出去玩了？

 

 

「雅蓮娜！」放學以後回到雅蓮娜的家，奧古斯對著中年的麗人興奮地跑過去，對方抱了抱他。

 

「約安叔叔！」看到魁武的大鬍子男人，奧古斯也跑過去，對方把他大大舉起來抱。

 

維克多昨天飛往英國跟人談事情，為期一個禮拜，這段期間讓奧古斯暫住雅蓮娜家，這麼多年了，他跟雅蓮娜也已經不是單純的僱傭關係，更像是朋友。

 

「小壯丁氣色很好啊，前陣子住院快把雅蓮娜嚇死了。」捏了捏孩子的小臂膀。「這麼招人喜愛，跟你那只會四處放電的爸就是不一樣。」名為約安的男人笑呵呵的，奧古斯不太懂爸爸要怎麼放電，爸爸有這麼厲害會發電？

 

雅蓮娜搥了丈夫，知道對方一直很不滿自己跟維克多接觸，都一把年紀了還吃年輕人的醋。給了丈夫一個吻，讓他放下孩子，去洗手準備吃晚餐。

 

他們在餐桌禱告，約安一家是很虔誠的教徒，雅蓮娜以前照顧奧古斯時就很常播放聖經詩詞作為午睡的背景音樂。

 

 

「天啊！」晚上十點多，正用著筆電瀏覽網路的雅蓮娜看到一則消息忍不住發出驚呼，然後注意到本來盯著電視瞧的奧古斯歪著頭看向她。把筆電放到一旁，雅蓮娜適意孩子睡覺的時間到了。

 

「沒事吧？」奧古斯在床上抱著菲利浦，還在關心剛剛的事，雅蓮娜親了親他粉嫩的臉頰，保證什麼事都沒有，讓小傢伙乖乖休息。出了客房，雅蓮娜就看見自己的丈夫正端著筆電，對著螢幕做著嫌棄的鬼臉。

 

 

正坐著前往莫斯科火車的尤里躺在臥舖上，滑著手機到一半就被一則消息給吸引注意力，點進去以後眉毛一挑。

 

**退役花滑選手維克多‧尼基弗若夫的第二春？與年輕女子激情熱吻**

 

一張明顯是偷拍的照片附在底下，夜拍的關係不是拍得很清晰，但還是能分辨出裡頭維克多正摟著一名黑髮的女子，端著對方的臉龐深吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慢吞吞推進劇情。  
> 我也是不知道AO3的排版怎麼回事了，中文行距隨時在變化著。


	8. Chapter 8

 

「謝謝你。」女人揉了揉太陽穴，疲累道。

 

他看著維多莉亞，說：「妳該去申請保護令。」

 

對方揮了揮手，這個話題到此為止了。她坐在椅子上，看著站在一旁的維克多。

 

「能讓我那個混蛋前夫別來糾纏我的方法有一百種，你卻用了最糟糕的。」嘆息，當下她是很配合維克多，但是在即將親吻到唇角時錯位躲開了，那時銀髮男人只是自然地用手掌遮掩住她的臉頰，乍看之下就像男人捧著女人的臉龐深吻。

 

「你值得更好的，我只是讓他深切意識到這點。」

 

維多莉亞笑了，她取下眼鏡放到桌上，問：「誰？你嗎？」

 

維克多沒有回答，垂著藍眼睛與對方相望。維多莉亞起身，托起男人的手，她的細指從手腕滑過手背，然後順著筋路來到無名指，最後觸碰到金色的戒指被制止，對方挪開手。

 

「你有什麼毛病？」女人問。

 

「你總是戴著婚戒試探別人嗎？以為只要伸出手，所有人都會如你所願被牽著走？」她保持著姣好的微笑，語氣卻沒有面容來得溫柔。「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，我不是二十初頭的女孩，我是一位單身母親，經歷過一段不愉快的婚姻後離了婚，你卻假裝不知道這一切，像是愚蠢的年輕人一樣靠近，期許能發生什麼浪漫的事情。」

 

仰視男人美麗的藍眼睛，沉聲說：「你如果還想著發展什麼不切實際的關係，現在，馬上，滾。」

 

「我保證不會再做越矩的事情了。」攤手，維克多紳士地給出安全距離，並且表示他該離開了，下次有機會帶奧古斯造訪。

 

「維克多。」身後的呼喚讓他停住腳步，回頭看向靠著餐桌的維多莉亞。

 

對方直視他的眼，語重心長地說：「作為朋友我想勸告你，從別人身上找尋逝世之人的影子，到頭來只會傷得更深。」

 

像是印證這句話，維克多眼中的對方出現重影，幻想出來的殘影用著琥珀色的眼不安地望著自己。

 

「請原諒我。」維克多輕聲致歉。

 

 

三天後。

 

「媽媽！」來到莫斯科的時候已經是清晨，尤里揹著行囊在家門口與母親擁抱，靦腆接受母親溫柔的慰問。放置好行李，表示自己在火車上休息夠了，需要什麼幫忙儘管說。

 

母親捏了捏他的臉，讓他只需要準備肚子吃早點，然後下午去看看爺爺。尤里摸了摸臉龐，默默地吃著早餐，有時候低下身摸摸家裡的貓，貓咪不時纏著他的小腳撒嬌，最後乾脆跳到大腿上窩著。

 

「爺爺！」下了車子後一看見拄著枴杖在屋外等著的老人，尤里激動地跑過去給了大大的擁抱，老人厚實地拍了拍他的背。

 

「尤拉奇卡，你又比之前看得結實了點。」爺爺蒼老的臉龐露出欣慰的笑容，拍著孫子的肩膀後也擁抱了一旁的女兒，才拖著緩慢的步伐讓大家一起進屋子。

 

老人的屋子有著屬於老一輩的儉樸，牆上掛的幾張國家軍武老相片以外還有不同時期與家人的合照。年輕時與妻子相擁微笑的照片，然後是抱著孩子遊玩的旅遊照、孩子長大後大學畢業的畢業照、女兒嫁出去時在婚禮的合照、老人逗著孫子的合照，然後是年少的孫子舉著金牌的合照。

 

「腰不行了就坐吧，跟尤拉談談，我去準備點心。」說服老人好好坐在沙發後，中年婦人到廚房去。

 

「尤拉奇卡，你這次回來的是不是早了？」摘下帽子，爺爺問。

 

「嗯，想來看看爺爺。」他請了一個禮拜的假來到莫斯科。

 

老人肅著一張臉點頭，鼓勵尤里接下來的世界錦標賽要加油，他會在電視上為對方打氣。

 

「啊、我會的。」看著爺爺，尤里默默地點頭，沒有說世界錦標賽已經在上周末結束了。

 

「之前送給你的生日禮物，還滿意吧？」

 

「超級喜歡！」

 

老人板著臉默不作聲，尤里維持著笑容，到最後面部都開始僵硬。

 

「喜歡就好！」爺爺重重拍了孫子的肩膀，露出得意的神情。

 

母親端來了薑餅跟果茶，尤里起身幫忙，把冒著熱煙的茶杯端給爺爺，老人啜了一口突然咳嗽起來，中年婦人趕緊撫了撫他的背。好一會後才平靜下來。

 

「身體還好吧？」尤里關心地問，手搭到爺爺的手背上。

 

「無事，老了都會這樣。」平復後，老人家不在意地讓其他兩人別擔心，倒是尤里又要比賽了，身體好好照顧，摔傷什麼的都得好好處理。

 

已經聽過好幾百遍叮嚀了，尤里還是認真點頭。

 

「接下來的比賽，是團體錦標賽對嗎？」母親確認問。

 

「不是世界錦標賽嗎？」爺爺皺眉。

 

「你老糊塗了，那上週末就結束了。」婦人輕笑糾正。

 

老人沉默，氣氛變得有點尷尬，尤里低著頭啃著薑餅，他覺得這塊薑餅真好吃。

 

「尤拉奇卡。」

 

「怎、怎麼了嗎？」尤里精緻的臉蛋上露出純真的表情，爺爺瞪著他。犀利的目光讓尤里心跳越來越快，對視的目光想移開，但是這樣子做的話就代表心虛，手上的薑餅被已經被他無意識捏成碎塊。

 

「我想起來了，你的節目很棒。」重重點頭表示肯定，老人抓了薑餅吃起來，話題就這麼過了。

 

續了幾壺茶以後，老人提議要去後院整理花草，讓孫子也跟著來幫忙。戴上布手套，老人緩慢澆著水，看到礙眼的雜草蹲下來拔除。

 

「啊！我的背！」撐著腰，老人在尤里的扶持下慢慢坐到草地上。

 

「草我來拔就行了。」尤里蹲著說。

 

「不，你坐到我這來。」爺爺拍了拍一旁的草地，讓孫子過來。

 

待尤里坐好，他問：「有什麼不開心的嗎，尤拉奇卡？你臉上寫著滿滿的困擾。」

 

「我⋯⋯」

 

「我沒事啦。」乾笑。

 

面對爺爺板著的面孔，尤里的思緒滿是擔憂，爺爺的身體沒有以前好了，常忘東忘西，就別再讓爺爺操心自己的事了。

 

老人嘆氣，道：「我是老了，你也不願意理我這樣的痴呆老頭了。」

 

「沒的事！我最喜歡爺爺了啊！」趕緊澄清。

 

重重哼了聲，讓尤里一驚，老人再問一次：「尤拉奇卡，你在煩惱什麼？」

 

我在煩惱什麼？尤里沒有回答，因為他煩惱的事情太多了，爺爺的身體問題讓他焦躁，滑冰陷入究竟該不該退役的兩難，他甚至不確定自己會不會參加團體錦標賽，他這一季的成績到最後簡直慘不忍睹。

 

「是比賽的事情嗎？」

 

尤里點頭。

 

「你會做好的，你是個努力的好孩子。」爺爺鼓勵他。

 

望著爺爺，尤里抿唇，輕聲道：「我會努力的⋯⋯。」

 

「大聲點，尤拉奇卡！」

 

「我、我會努力的！」

 

「說得有骨氣點！」

 

「我會努力的！」尤里大喊。

 

「尤拉奇卡，你很少會如此沒自信，告訴我，你真正的煩惱。」老人關心的神情表露無疑。尤里想給他一個沒事的微笑卻不太成功，最後眼睛冒出一層水，爺爺太懂他了，自己不管幾歲在對方面前都表現得像個小孩。

 

「對不起，我不確定我能做好，我表現得太糟糕了。」用手臂抹了一把眼角的淚，尤里雙眼泛紅。

 

「這季世錦我甚至沒站上檯子。」

 

「但是你依舊盡力了。」

 

「沒有，我才沒有。」重重咬著唇。「我不知道怎麼了，腳變得好沈重，跳躍對我來說格外的克難了，我的思緒根本無法淨空，在比賽時也一直胡思亂想。」

 

「我想，我的極限到了。」尤里低落地做出結論。

 

「不。」老人否定。「你只是被困住了，尤拉奇卡，你暫時不知道該怎麼前進。」

 

「你感到迷惘、沮喪、不知所措，對吧？」對於爺爺的詢問，尤里點頭。

 

「人生就是這樣。」老人嘆了口氣。「這還是得你自己想通才行，我幫不了太多忙，尤拉奇卡。」

 

尤里不介意地搖頭。

 

「不論如何，多想想能讓你快樂的事，記住了，我們都會在背後支持你。」

 

「把煩惱說出來也能讓你好受些，任何時候我都會聽你說。」抱著孫子的肩膀，老人給了他一個滄桑的微笑，尤里跟著笑起來，心裡的悶氣稍微減輕些。

 

「不過我還有個問題。」馬上沉下臉來，老人瞪著尤里，質問：「為什麼不提醒我世錦賽早就過了？」

 

「呃、那是因為⋯⋯」心虛地低頭，他不想讓爺爺有任何為難或不適，才沒第一時間糾正。

 

「玩弄我這樣的老頭很開心嗎？」老人消沉問，尤里慌張得連忙否認好幾次，他怎麼可能會揶揄爺爺。

 

「我就是，不想讓爺爺為難。」通紅著臉，太難為情了。

 

「尤拉奇卡，你認為我只是個正在衰弱的老骨頭。」鼻子哼了一聲。「我的身體正在邁向盡頭，這是很正常的事，但不代表我的精神就脆弱到承受不起別人的糾正。」

 

「現在就這麽小心翼翼對待，等到我只能躺在床上等死時你要怎麼面對？」

 

聽了這句話後尤里的表情一定是太難看了，所以老人給了他一個厚重的擁抱。

 

「尤拉奇卡，這是每一個人都得經過的歷程，終究有一天我得離開人世，你要學著面對啊。」老人知道他的孫子有多敬愛他，他希望等離世的那天，孫子不要因此太過傷心。

 

尤里靠在爺爺的肩膀上，悶悶地說：「我不想⋯我很害怕⋯⋯。」

 

「傻孩子，那也是多年以後的事了，不需要現在就強迫自己面對，畢竟我還活著呢！」拉開兩人之間的距離，老人中氣十足說著，他還沒死呢，讓尤里別亂胡思亂想的。

 

「在這段時間裡，有一天你會想通的。」拿起柺杖艱難站起身。「我希望在未來，你是微笑著送我離開，我親愛的尤拉奇卡。」

 

「我的孫子笑起來是世界上最好看的啊。」老人伸出手，讓坐在原地的尤里借力起來。

 

「好。」他現在還無法做到，但他答應爺爺，他會努力的。

 

「回聖彼得堡要不要帶株我種的紫羅蘭回去？好好照顧它，之後會開出好看的花朵。」老人繼續給後院的花草澆水。

 

「嗯！」

 

「爺爺，晚點要不要吃豬排飯皮羅什基？」他興高采烈地問。

 

「不行啊，醫生說我的胃⋯⋯。」

 

「喔⋯⋯。」

 

「不過偷吃幾塊應該是沒什麼問題。」

 

「不行啦，爺爺！」

 

 

尤里帶了兩盆紫羅蘭上了火車，他多要了一盆，另一盆準備送人。

 

_靠在圍欄上，尤里斜著眼看身旁準備離開冰場的勇利，他阻擋了對方。_

 

_「喂，為什麼你的名字文字發音會跟我一樣啊？」面對勇利疑惑的神情，尤里才是不懂對方國家的文字與發音怎麼這麼奇怪啊。_

 

_「你的名字在日本有什麼意思嗎？」他才不會說他有在網路上查詢漢字的意思，但還是不太懂。_

 

_勇利摸著脖頸，大概解釋了他名字漢字的意思。尤里聽了本人的解釋後，挑了眉毛。_

 

_「勇氣？」他重複一遍。_

 

_「哈哈，如果解釋起來是這樣沒錯，跟我有點不搭。」勇利害臊地摸了摸臉。_

 

_看著勇利離去的背影，對方對著還在冰場的維克多揮手，冰場上的銀髮男人則回了飛吻。_

 

_尤里皺著眉頭盯著噁心的兩人，不想承認剛剛差點脫口而出的想法，他覺得勇利很配他的名字，是勇敢的戰士。_

 

在火車上發呆看著窗外的風景，尤里還是有很多事情煩惱著，但他開始可以平靜地去思考了，他堅信他會撐過去的。

 

下一個賽季，他還要繼續參加。

 

回到聖彼得堡以後，他抱著盆栽站在維克多的家門前按了門鈴。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打開門來發現維克多跟早就掛了的勇利親抱抱  
> 好想這樣寫啊！！！(作死


	9. Chapter 9

在英國談事業很順利，沒有任何阻礙地簽好合同後，維克多還有兩、三天的時間可以在倫敦觀光，不過他選擇收拾行李提早坐上飛機回聖彼得堡。在機場與幾位粉絲合照以後，拖著行李到雅蓮娜家接兒子，與對方友好擁抱後被詢問要不要一起享用晚餐。

 

「當然好。」帶點旅途後的疲累答應，進到屋子與板著臉的約安打招呼，對方維持撲克臉點頭致意。

 

晚餐的氣氛很好，在維克多將近一個禮拜不在的日子裡雅蓮娜說了些最近在聖彼得堡發生的趣事，不忘稱讚奧古斯很乖都會幫忙她做家事。

 

「真的嗎？他在家裡都只會忙著看電視。」維克多調侃兒子。奧古斯紅著臉反駁他明明有洗碗，爸爸不要亂騙人。

 

大人的嘻笑聲讓奧古斯臉更紅了，低著頭專心喝羅宋湯。

 

回到家後維克多打開燈，脫下外套，摩擦著雙膀，家裡的寒冷讓他趕緊打開暖氣。

 

坐到沙發上，飛行後的疲憊讓他現在什麼都不想動。

 

「嘿咻！」兒子沒什麼形象地跳上沙發，打開了電視。維克多慵懶地把小傢伙環抱過來，陪他看卡通節目。

 

「不，我要看這個。」奧古斯轉台，電視螢幕切換到一個女人正傷心欲絕地哭泣，控訴著她的男人在外被狐狸精勾引走了。

 

「⋯⋯。」維克多轉回小熊維尼。

 

「爸爸！」發出不滿，現在演得正精彩耶，搶了遙控器轉回去，劇情演到那女人正要約狐狸精出來，給對方顏色瞧瞧。

 

「之前不是很喜歡看小熊維尼嗎？」他跟不上小孩子的思路了。

 

「這個比較好看，之後我還要跟雅蓮娜討論劇情。」張著大眼，奧古斯很認真盯著電視。

 

你讓我兒子看肥皂劇！？維克多敲著手機傳訊息，對方迅速回傳了笑臉。

 

跟著看到入神的維克多在肥皂劇播出下集預告以後，催了兒子趕緊去洗澡睡覺。抹掉眼角打了哈欠以後的生理淚水，最後慣例地給了睡床上的兒子一個晚安吻。

 

「晚安。」奧古斯打了哈欠。

 

「晚安。」維克多把檯燈轉換成夜燈模式，之前才換了一個新的燈泡。

 

晚上家裡靜悄悄的，到廚房倒了紅酒，喝了一杯又一杯，最後乾脆把一整瓶帶到房間。沐浴完畢以後坐在雙人床上邊嚐著酒邊用筆記型電腦看著電影。等到了凌晨才揉了揉眼，闔上筆電。

 

關上燈，黑暗中維克多習慣性往旁邊摸了摸，什麼都沒摸到。

 

隔天早上，陽光透過窗簾照亮臥房，手機的鬧鈴聲提醒了一天的開始。頂著還沒睡醒的臉開始準備早餐，完美地敲了雞蛋，落在平底鍋的蛋白與蛋黃發出滋滋的聲響，隨手把蛋殼準確無誤地丟到廚餘桶。

 

把早餐端到餐桌上，完美的荷包蛋以及培根，加上番茄點綴。

 

「小豬，起來啦。」打開小臥房，還穿著圍裙的維克多對著床上的一團喊，那一團蠕動了一會最後探出了一顆亂翹著頭毛的腦袋。

 

「今天下課先待在學校，晚點等爸爸來接吧？」端著印有狗狗圖案的藍色馬克杯，對著正戳破荷包蛋的兒子道。

 

「雅蓮娜不來接我嗎？」奧古斯失望地問。

 

「她臨時有事。」想討論肥皂劇是吧？跟爸爸討論就好了呀。

 

洗好餐具後，讓奧古斯準備出發了，在經過客廳時停留腳步，他往櫃子走去，對著倒下的相框皺眉。

 

拿起相框，那是他當教練的第一年，在中國站結束以後跟勇利在小吃街的合照。摸了摸有些沾灰了的相片，維克多把它擺正。

 

「我好了！」全副武裝還戴了帽子的奧古斯喊。

 

「來囉。」轉過身去。

 

接下來的幾天開始發生了一些奇怪的事。

 

維克多一大早蹲在電視櫃前，對著地上散落並且全被刮花的碟片不語。也不是所有的都被毀掉了，看著完好的那幾片在櫃子裡好好擺著。

 

他花了點時間收拾好地上的殘局。

 

然後隔天是展示櫃被敞開，裡頭只有維克多的幾枚獎牌好好地擺在上頭，其他全砸落到地上，藝術品四分五裂在各個角落，維克多讓奧古斯在他確認好地上沒有玻璃前別踏入客廳。

 

玻璃櫃子是鎖的，除了他以外就是小偷或鎖匠能開起來了⋯。深思，是有人偷偷潛入他家？總之維克多還是聯絡了警察，但沒有查出非法入侵的跡象，警察也只是例行公事讓他好好檢查家裡所有的出入口。

 

門鈴響了，打開門來，抱著盆栽的尤里站著三七步在門前。

 

「這是？」盆栽被塞到懷裡，維克多端著瞧，尤里皺著眉說這是他爺爺栽種的白色紫羅蘭，多了一盆不知道給誰，看維克多要不要。看著還沒開花的植物，知道這盆是對方特意要送給他的，當然是得收下了。

 

「⋯真的假的。」尤里進到屋以後，無語地看著客廳牆上被裱了框的大海報，他記得上次那塊位置應該是一幅畫才對，怎麼就換成卡滋丼了？

 

「怎麼了嗎？」把盆栽放到客桌上，與本來就擺在上頭的裝飾花瓶對齊，維克多側頭問。尤里隨口道：「被你的新女朋友看到不會吃味啊？」

 

「反正我沒有交女朋友啊。」

 

尤里對於他的回答沒多表示什麼，自己很自動地坐到沙發上，才注意到一旁的玻璃櫃幾乎空空如也，詢問怎麼回事。維克多老實回答可能有小偷之類的，這幾天家裡陸續有東西被動過。

 

「不是吧？怪恐怖的，門窗確定都有鎖好嗎？」尤裡的眉頭皺得紋路更明顯。維克多指頭戳平了他皺褶的眉心，把茶水放到桌上，讓對方別擔心，他今天聯絡了防盜公司，晚一點就會到家裡加裝防盜感應器，有必要的話也會在外頭裝上監視器。

 

「那就好。」不客氣地抓著餅乾吃起來。

 

在等待防盜公司的時間，維克多起了話題：「所以你決定了嗎？下一個賽季是否要繼續？」

 

「下一個賽季還要滑，等我比完團體錦標賽再找你談編舞的事。」端著精巧的茶杯，尤里垂著綠眸望著淡色的茶水。

 

看著他，維克多磨了磨下巴答應，詢問：「晚點要不要一起去接奧古斯？」

 

「好啊。」放下茶杯。「對了，我爺爺說他那盆白色紫羅蘭，要用聖水澆，知道嗎？」對於馬上投來的不解眼神，不耐煩道：「你就去教堂隨便舀一壺水就是了，我爺爺說這樣花才會開得又白又美，記得要照做。」

 

老人家總是會有古怪的栽種祕法，雖然感到奇特，但維克多保證他會照做就是了，等花開時絕對會讓尤里驗證是不是又白又美的。

 

當奧古斯看到尤里跟爸爸在教室門口時，興奮地往尤里身上跳，理所當然被好好抱起來。尤里跟奧古斯擊拳頭，一個禮拜不見了小傢伙有想他嗎？

 

「冬天都過了，怎麼還包得跟豬一樣。」尤里調侃說，又不是沒有暖氣。小傢伙鼓著肉肉的臉頰，對他做了鬼臉。

 

他們回到家以後，奧古斯發現晚餐竟然是難得的豬排飯皮羅什基，下廚的當然是尤里，維克多作為助手負責桿麵團。

 

 

深夜。

 

坐在沙發上，客廳的檯燈調到最暗，維克多開著電視小聲播放著，撐著眼皮看了眼時鐘，凌晨兩點半。他也是傻了，居然想要守株待兔看看到底是什麼人到他家作亂，如果真的有那個人的話。

 

想到前幾天那個潛入他家的人有心隨時都能打開奧古斯的房門，維克多心臟就攪得難受，太噁心。

 

所有的窗戶都裝上感應器，外頭也有監視器運作著，今晚要是還敢來的話，維克多一定要先往對方的臉上打一拳再說。

 

嘎啊。

 

心一跳，維克多看向從暗悄悄的走廊探出的小身影，奧古斯揉著眼睛一臉迷糊地出現。

 

「小豬？怎麼了嗎？」維克多的身影一半融入黑暗一半被燈光照映，對著穿著一身白睡衣的兒子問。

 

「尿尿⋯⋯。」奧古斯迷糊地回答。看來是睡前多喝了幾杯果汁的關係，看著小傢伙走到廁所，打開裡頭的燈光，明亮的光源在黑暗裡特別明顯。

 

過了五分鐘以後維克多想著會不會太久了，走到廁所一看，竟然坐在馬桶上睡著了。忍不住笑起來，準備幫兒子擦屁股時，一滴血滴落在對方的衣襟上。

 

掰正奧古斯垂著的頭，維克多抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭對方的鼻血。奧古斯不明所以地張開眼瞇了瞇，困乏的臉看著爸爸。

 

「傻兒子。」不知道該怎麼面對一臉憨樣的小傢伙，邊用衛生紙摀著對方的小鼻子，一邊幫對方穿好褲子，奧古斯也不是什麼動作都沒做，至少懂得拉褲子跟沖水。

 

「爸爸在做什麼？」被摀住鼻孔悶悶地問。

 

「在等血流乾。」抱著兒子回小臥房，過了段時間鬆開衛生紙，確定鼻血不會再流以後抽了濕紙巾把小臉蛋上已經乾了的血跡擦掉。

 

奧古斯已經閉上眼睡著了，維克多把手上的一團衛生紙隨手放入睡褲的口袋，替兒子蓋好棉被後起身離開。

 

這樣一搞都快三點了。

 

打了哈欠，看著客廳裡重播白天節目的電視，遙控器一按關起來，他準備去睡了。

 

電視被重新打開。

 

任命地再拿起遙控器關掉它，紅色的按鈕按了幾次都沒有作用，看著手裡的遙控器，這麼剛好沒電了？

 

雜音讓維克多的注意力回到電視螢幕，白條紋的雜訊波紋干擾著畫面，節目的聲音變得斷斷續續。

 

正要按下電視機前的按鈕，螢幕變成藍屏，沒了節目的聲響客廳瞬間安靜下來。

 

“嘎”

 

瞥向播放器，機器自己開啟了。

 

_「然後_ _⋯_ _維克多、出現了_ _⋯⋯_ _」_

 

睜大眼盯著螢幕的勇利，那是當年在日本選手權後對方在放送時的發言，他錄製成碟片。

 

_「我的、愛、並不、那種淺顯易、而是和維克多之間的羈絆羈絆羈絆羈絆羈絆羈絆羈絆羈絆和、難以言喻的、的感情_ _⋯_

 

_緊緊維繫_

 

_斗膽稱之為、愛、愛、羈絆、緊緊維繫、然後_ _⋯_ _維克多、出現了_ _⋯_ _我的、愛_ _⋯⋯_ _」_

 

關掉電視，恢復寂靜的客廳只聽得到外頭的刮風。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3不能放大縮小字體？真可惜，本來想加點特效。


	10. Chapter 10

 

「奧古斯、奧古斯？奧古斯‧尼基弗洛夫！」

 

茫然的臉望向老師，擦了嘴角的口水。老師看他這副模樣，讓他去洗把臉再進來。奧古斯一邊道歉，一邊頂著全班的目光離開教室，拍了拍羞紅的臉頰，才反應過來他是被抓包在課堂上睡覺了？

   
在浴室裡潑了冷水，對著鏡子裡一臉精神不振的自己，用長袖來回抹了臉蛋。  
   
   
維克多若有所思地望著遠方，帶點歲月的痕跡並沒有損失他太多的魅力，相反開始朝成熟的韻味發展，不少人被坐落在咖啡館一角的他吸引注意力，卻並不敢貿然上前破壞銀髮男子周遭的氛圍。

 

『哈囉？維克多？』

   
「克里斯，你相信有鬼嗎？」目光回到正在視訊的筆電，維克多發呆完畢了。

 

『不知道，沒遇過，半信半疑吧。』克里斯在鏡頭另一端聳肩，在看鬼片的當下他是暫時相信的，不然怎麼會被電影裡頭的鬼怪嚇到。然後他看著維克多雙手捧著臉龐，說自己可能碰上了。

 

哦，是哦。克里斯讓他趕緊去找驅魔師，像是那個性感翻了的康斯坦丁之類的。

   
「所以這幾天我該多去教堂走一走是嗎？求個十字架之類的？」小指點著下唇，維克多偏頭看著窗外的街景。「要怎麼跟鬼說話？你知道嗎？」

 

瞧著從頭到尾都在自說自話的好友，克里斯真想現在就掛掉視訊，不過他忍住了，對方會特地視訊聊這種怪力亂神的東西可能是真的碰上了麻煩，他抬了抬圓框眼鏡：『找靈媒？或是去買塊對話板？不過你過了玩這東西的年紀了吧。』開玩笑說。

   
「我已經在網路上訂好了，這一、兩天就會到了。」

 

認真的？克里斯盯著對方。『威加盤？』

   
「沒錯。」  
   
好吧，他有點好奇維克多是遇上了什麼事情。  
   
「家裡的東西被破壞，電器產品偶爾會故障。」維克多啜了口咖啡。克里斯嗯了一聲，遲疑地說有沒有可能是小偷之類的，門窗都確認鎖好了？電器產品故障就報修吧，修不好直接換新，反正不差那點錢。

 

『我也不是想懷疑什麼，不過你家小寶貝會不會有提早進入叛逆期的可能性？』維克多直接否決了這個可能性，有許多地方像是展示櫃子，根本不是兒子能憑自己打開的。

   
泛起笑容，他說：「克里斯，我懷疑⋯⋯」

 

『懷疑什麼？』

   
「⋯⋯我懷疑是我阿祖或是阿嬤顯靈了。」

 

克里斯先是翻白眼，然後認真地勸告：『維克多，你要嘛去看看醫生，這不是什麼令人難以切齒的，這幾年你過得好不好你自己最知道。如果真的如你所說家裡鬧鬼，我勸你不要想去接觸他、或著說她？鬼知道什麼東西，電影演過多少笨蛋去跟鬼談話有幾個善終的？』

   
維克多的反應是一個玩味地表情，克里斯放棄地往後靠，他也是上了年紀了，忍不住話嘮。  
   
「之後再跟你回報進度，要是有好幾天我都不接電話整個人消失的話，幫我報警喔。」

 

『別鬧。』無奈地接受維克多的媚眼，他話題一轉，痞笑問：『我聽說，你最近是不是交了新女朋友？』

   
「誤會而已。」撫摸手上的戒指，平靜地否認。

 

『所以你是打算一輩子當鰥夫了？』

   
「再說吧，而且養孩子很累的，你也開始感同身受了不是？」

 

『小孩子根本是惡魔。』講到這，克里斯指了指自己的黑眼圈，開始不停控訴嬰兒怎麼可以一天二十四小時都在哭，還讓不讓人休息。維克多以過來人經驗點頭，反正克里斯說什麼他全都附和就是了。

 

雖然克里斯嘴上抱怨得多，但IG上可是三不五時就上傳一張他家小公主的可愛照片，就跟當年維克多一樣。

   
日子過得真快，轉眼間幾乎所有的朋友都當爸當媽了。  
   
   
隔天。

 

看著與往常無異的客廳，拿著噴霧瓶例行為家裡幾盆觀賞植物噴灑，至於尤里贈與他的花盆，他真的去教堂盛了一瓶水來澆花。

   
準備早餐時，發現餐桌上已經被擺放好餐盤跟杯子。沉默地看著桌上的三副餐具，一副兒童用的餐盤擺在奧古斯常坐的位置上，另外兩副，一副擺在主位，另一副擺在一旁，就像一個正常的小家庭準備用餐。

 

「優格！」一早起來的奧古斯開心吃著加了堅果跟水果塊的優格，維克多讓他別吃這麼快，臉上都沾上了。

 

「老師跟我說你最近都沒什麼精神，晚上沒有偷偷爬起來偷看影片吧？」開著車，維克多隨意問。

   
「我才不是爸爸，晚上還一個人坐在客廳看電視，那麼晚還不睡的人沒資格說我啦。」奧古斯反駁。  
   
維克多心一頓，兒子居然學會反駁他了？學會反駁他了！？他才幾歲，那段時期這麼快就要來臨了嗎？握緊方向盤，腦內閃過從奧古斯出生到現在的點點滴滴，然後是雅蓮娜當初那句話，為人父母什麼什麼的⋯⋯。  
   
「爸爸，綠燈了⋯⋯。」  
   
好了，現在兒子還會催他慢了。維克多無視後頭的叭聲，慢條斯理地換檔，慢條斯理地踩油門。

 

收到網購的盒子時，維克多揣著看，就是一塊廉價的板子，漆味讓他皺了皺鼻子。放到一旁，自己的確是挺人來瘋的，乾脆等尤里回國時找對方一起玩玩看吧。想是這麼想，半夜維克多在客廳盯著威加盤，手指無意識搓揉串成項鍊的戒指，他靜靜待到窗外的天色都開始發亮。期間沒有發生任何詭異的事，最詭異的只有他自己像是個精神病一樣一整夜呆坐著沒睡。

   
揉著發痠的雙眼，把威加盤塞到電視櫃下面，維克多拉開窗簾，看著還是深藍色的天幕，窗戶上自己的面容憔悴，原來一夜沒睡的自己臉色這麼糟糕嗎？扯了扯嘴角，給了自己一個笑容以後垮下來。  
   
「誰？」迅速轉身，維克多盯著走廊轉角處，他不會看錯的，剛剛玻璃上的倒影出現一隻手。板著臉看著空無一人的走道，手放到胸口處，胸膛的心跳不平穩地跳著。  
   
次日，維克多一早發現被擺在櫃子裡的威加盤好端端地放在桌上，他重新塞回去。  
   
   
星期天，維克多帶著奧古斯上教堂做禮拜。  
   
雅蓮娜招呼他過去，道：「我以為一大早你還在睡美人覺呢。」  
   
「有一陣子沒看見妳，想妳了，就帶著奧古斯來了。」維克多笑著說，約安在一旁悶哼了一聲。

 

唱詩時，奧斯卡開始咳嗽起來。維克多注意到兒子一時半會不會停的意思，抱起小傢伙離開禮堂。撫摸著小孩的背，等對方不咳以後，到飲水機前裝了一些水給他潤喉。

 

「還不舒服嗎？」蹲著問坐在長椅上的奧古斯，思考著早上是不是有接觸什麼過敏源或髒東西。奧古斯搖搖頭，他想回家了。

   
「平常不是最喜歡在禮拜結束後跟教會裡的阿姨叔叔玩嗎？確定現在就要回去？」柔聲問，維克多摸了摸兒子的小腦袋，對方沒什麼精神地點頭。  
   
「爸爸，抱抱。」把水杯遞回去，奧古斯一口都沒喝，他張開雙臂。

 

小傢伙撒嬌時就會用這種口氣跟他討抱。無奈地抱起孩子，對方的小臉蛋靠在他的肩膀上。路過教會認識的修女時，禮貌地告知小孩身體不舒服，先回去了。

   
老修女看著維克多的背影，在胸前用三指劃了十字。  
   
   
禮拜一，威加盤直接放在維克多的臥房前，他一打開門就踩到它，揉著腳底板，瞇著好看的眼把板子拿起來放到一邊。  
   
「克里斯，我今天就要那個了。」

 

『什麼。『托著下巴，克里斯搖著紅酒。

   
「通靈。」維克多燦爛地說。

 

『⋯⋯需要幫你先通報教廷一聲嗎？』一飲而盡紅酒，克里斯調侃。

   
「嗯，我的遺書都寫好了，有個萬一我兒子就交給你了喔。」維克多不像是在開玩笑地說，克里斯拿捏不準這句話到底是真是假，於是他只能回說家裡沒多的空間塞人了，要是交給他的話奧古斯只能當非法童工幫忙打掃衛生，所以維克多還是自己養吧。  
   
當天半夜，已經把奧古斯寄放去雅蓮娜家一天，維克多盯著威加盤，手指按在小木板上面，為求氣氛客廳周遭還點了蠟燭。  
   
他詢問對方是誰，小木板沒有任何動作。過了一會再問一次，小木板依舊沒有任何動作。  
   
深呼吸，窗外的刮風聲讓氣氛既詭異又尷尬的。

 

『所以結果？』翌日，克里斯對著擁有兩塊深眼袋的維克多問。

   
「我請防盜公司全面升級了我家的感應設備。」維克多坦然承受好友的嘲笑。  
   
果然還是想太多了，到底是什麼人在惡作劇？對方能無聲無息躲過監視器，繞過感應器，不知道昨晚他嘗試降靈的模樣是不是也被看光了，耍他很好玩嗎？會是他的狂熱粉絲？還是？

 

晚上維克多給了兒子晚安吻以後，懊惱地想究竟該怎麼抓那個能隨意進出他家的變態，繼續守株待兔？但是對方總是知道他是不是在客廳。

 

他是被一聲巨響驚醒的。

   
外面有東西倒了。艱難地爬起身打開房門，入目的是一片漆黑。按了幾次燈泡的開關就是不亮，維克多敏感地聽到黑暗中有聲響傳來，心跳不可控制加快，現在他的家裡有人，有不認識的人在。  
   
他悄悄地往臥房裡退，準備去拿手機報警，房門卻在他踏進前砰的一聲關上。  
   
弔詭了。抓著門把嘗試打開房間，他居然被反鎖在外。維克多平常再怎麼淡定，對於未知的情況也開始慌上心頭，就在他準備撞開自己的臥房時，背對著不遠處的客廳亮起光源，維克多維持著姿勢，猶豫要不要轉身。最後還是挺起腰幹，深呼吸以後無畏地朝向客廳走去。  
   
首先發現的是客廳裡的液晶電視跟一旁的櫃子全倒在地上，剛剛的巨響一定是來自它們了。接著目光審視了一圈，亮著的是小檯燈的米黃色光，維克多依舊沒辦法打開天花板上的大燈，然後他注意到桌子上的威加盤，好端端地擺放在那。  
   
「好吧。」這次是來真的了。坐到沙發椅上，維克多不動聲色地按著小木板。  
   
「你是誰。」省去一切流程，維克多開門見山地問。  
   
一開始，他以為就要跟上次一樣什麼都沒發生，但小木板在沒有任何外力之下動了。維克多瞪著緩慢移動的小板子，才剛平穩的心又劇烈跳起來，隨著小板子定格在英文字母上，他不可控制地冒起冷汗。  
   
當定格到第三次時，維克多的嘴角抽搐起來，當對方介紹完自己的名字時，維克多終於乾笑出聲。

 

**Y-U-R-I- K-A-T-S-U-K-I-**

   
「我不管⋯你是誰⋯⋯。」維克多的面部奇怪地抽蓄起來，完全破壞了他的面容。「不要這樣玩弄我⋯拜托⋯⋯。」摀著臉，他一直都有想過這個可能，打從一開始他就冒出是不是勇利回來了的想法，但他不敢奢望，他怕是自己想多了。  
   
擤了鼻水，過了一陣子對方沒有任何動作，維克多把威加盤掃落到地面。  
   
在安靜的空間裡，他聽到斷斷續續的音樂聲。非常孰悉，那是他的手機鈴聲。焦躁地抹了一把頭髮，維克多來到臥房，紅著眼睛盯著來電顯示：  
   
勝生勇利。  
   
顫抖著手指按下接通，手機靠在耳邊，雜訊傳來。  
   
_「勇利會唱什麼歌？好想聽你唱歌。」維克多纏著要勇利唱歌，勇利最後坳不過，強調自己只會唱一些他青少年時期聽的歌，而且很久沒唱了可能會走調。_  
   
_「沒關係、沒關係，唱就是了。」_  
   
_到底有什麼好期待的，勇利的眼神這樣訴說著，最後定了定神，開口清唱：「最後のキスはタバコの_ _flavor_ _がした、苦くてせつない香り_ _⋯⋯_ _」_  
   
_維克多捧著臉龐，勇利最後被看得受不了唱到一半紅著臉表示不唱了，反正維克多也聽夠了吧。_  
   
_「我才錄一半而已耶，勇利唱完吧。」維克多抓著手機說，不意外看見對方瞬間整個臉竄紅，激動地要維克多把檔案刪掉，怎麼能未經允許偷錄音，太過分了快刪掉。_

 

『最後、のキスはタバコ⋯がした、苦くてせつない香り、明日の⋯⋯』斷斷續續的歌聲從手機傳來，夾雜著惱人的雜訊聽不清楚究竟在唱什麼，但他聽出來這是當年自己光明正大偷錄勇利唱歌的一段，檔案到現在都待在他的雲端帳戶裡。

 

所以這不代表什麼，只要有心，入侵他的帳戶複製一份就會有完整的音訊檔。

   
_「我保證不錄了，你唱完好不好。」兩手騰空，維克多表示他沒法再作手腳了。哄了好幾次以後，對方撇了他一眼，紅著雙頰，微微開口：_

 

『I'll remember、love You taught me、how ⋯ always gonna be the one、まだ悲しいlove song、Now and forever ⋯⋯』隨著雜訊嚴重的歌聲結束，維克多緊抓著手機，他顫抖著牙齒，不會相信的，不可能的。

 

 **『哈** **⋯** **哈** **⋯** **勇** **⋯** **利唱、很好** **⋯** **啊** **⋯** **。』** 心跳漏一大拍，手機的另一端傳來的是自己的聲音，是當年他說過的話。

 

**『你喜歡、就好** **⋯** **。』**

 

「勇利？」手機掉落在地上，沒辦法壓抑淚水，眼淚不停從臉頰滑落，他不停喊著勇利的名字，好確認真的是對方。

   
他哭泣，然後低聲笑起來，不停地笑，伴隨他的笑聲的是手機重複播放的歌聲。  
   
_「哈哈，勇利唱得很好啊。」維克多獎勵地擁抱住對方，對著懷裡人的脖頸親親。_  
   
_「你喜歡就好_ _⋯⋯_ _。」沒有推開維克多，勇利緋紅著臉蛋小聲說，小聲到只有靠得如此近的維克多聽得到。_  
   
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我現在就跟維克多一樣流著鼻水，連假感冒好痛苦(擤鼻子


	11. Chapter 11

 

尤里回國後不久，一進到冰場就發現一個久違的銀髮身影在冰上優雅地滑行。來到場外的格奧爾基身邊，他頗為訝異地說：「除了幫我編舞以外，已經很難得看到他上冰了，他主動要替你的學生作指導的？」

 

「不，他只是順便指導那些孩子而已，你自己看他表情。」抱著胸，格奧爾基讓尤里再仔細觀察場上的男人。

 

瞇起細眼，在維克多轉身之際清楚看到對方投入的神態，看著他自然而飽含力與美的身姿暢行在冰場上，滑行、轉圈。畫完完美的弧度後，男人逐漸加快速度，輕飄的銀髮隨風飄起，尤里微張開嘴，這傢伙不會是想──

 

右腳施力，手勢預備，跳起來逆時針快速旋轉，完美落地後周遭響起掌聲。

 

「都要四十歲的老傢伙了，居然還能跳出這麼俐落的3A。」尤里失笑。格奧爾基在等學生們鼓掌完畢後對著場上大喊光只會讚美是不會進步的，那幾個落冰不流暢的多揣摩姿勢學習。

 

「當然也不要忘記飽滿豐富情感！」結語。

 

在經驗執導了幾個年輕人後，維克多來到場邊拿起水瓶補充水分，尤里在圍欄外觀察他。

 

「恭喜你應付完記者了，辛苦啦！休息幾天以後要開始討論新賽季的編舞嗎？曲子想用什麼？不快點選之後撞曲很尷尬喔。」維克多笑著問了一串。

 

尤里想對方好像哪裡不一樣了，到底是哪裡不一樣了呢？頭髮在他出國前維持一樣的長度不多也不少，髮際線依舊靠近危險邊緣，上揚的眼角跟皺紋也跟記憶裡差不多，鼻子也沒塌陷，嘴唇因為才剛補完水的關係粉嫩又濕滑，笑起來時的笑紋跟印象中沒兩樣。

 

對上亮亮的藍眼睛，這應該是冰場打光的關係，所以到底哪裡不對勁啊？

 

「吹哪邊的風讓你難得上冰？」他問。

 

「你在說什麼呢？想滑的時候就滑，不是嗎？」拉伸著腰，維克多爽快地呼了長氣。「真想再多跳幾次四周跳。」滑行到出入口，年齡擺在那，他沒辦法長時間做這麼激烈的運動了。

 

「關於協會的邀請，你考慮的怎麼樣？」格奧爾基來到擦著汗的維克多旁問，後者穿上外套，不意外地回應：「商演這種事再看看吧。」

 

「很多人想再看到你重返冰場表演，哪怕一次也好。」

 

維克多淺笑。

 

「啊。」看著對方走去更衣室輕快的背影，尤里知道哪裡不一樣了。「還說沒有交新女朋友，這老骨頭明顯戀愛了的模樣萬年不變的噁心。」就跟以前那段時候一樣。

 

「的確是舉足之間充滿了愛啊。」格奧爾基點頭，所以會是誰呢，讓維克多這樣奇異不可高攀的男人重新陷入愛河。

 

「你覺得呢，我該答應嗎？」維克多坐在椅子上解下冰鞋。

 

「也不是沒想過，但是現在的我沒有特別想呈現給他人的表演。」

 

「我還能給大家驚喜嗎？」拿好換洗衣物到沐浴室裡沖刷掉身上的汗，仰起頭來把濕了的髮全撥到後頭。

 

「……。」

 

閉上眼，任水珠打在臉上後落下。

 

「你愛吃的那家冰淇淋店出了新口味，等會去吃吧，勇利。」

 

 

隨著天氣慢慢變暖，在冬天離後最適合不過的就是野餐了。

 

哼著小曲，抱著滿是食材的牛皮紙袋到廚房放好，抹掉額頭上的薄汗，長袖往上掀，圍好圍裙後維克多在流理台把手清洗乾淨。

 

蔬果好好沖洗後泡在水盆裡，拿起馬鈴薯在流理台內削皮，放到沾板上切一半，再對切成塊。切好的馬鈴薯塊集中到碗裡後放到一旁，從水盆裡拿出青菜瀝掉多餘的水份，把一些枯萎的地方拔除、切掉菜根，規律的切菜聲環繞在廚房裡。

 

「這幾年我可是進步很多，你也都看在眼裡對吧，真想讓你嚐嚐。」

 

「……。」

 

「嗯～哼嗯～」哼著曲調，取出紙袋裡一塊包裹的紙團，攤開外層的牛皮紙，鮮紅的牛肉呈現在眼前，漂亮的白花紋程序在切面，維克多從刀架中抽出切肉刀。揣著刀子，刀鋒殘留著血跡，他不在意地擦乾淨刀面以後對著鮮肉下刀。

  


「嗒噠。」端著鍋子華麗地轉圈，把他準備好的燉菜放到野餐桌上，米拉眼明手快打開鍋蓋，其他人驚奇地看著鍋裡的料理。

  


「好香！」米拉嗅了嗅，等不及開動了。

  


「別想偷吃啊，還沒準備好！把蓋子蓋起來！」尤里把一盤封好保鮮膜的三明治端到桌上。

 

「尤里你怎麼每一年不是做三明治就是皮羅什基。」而且口味都還一樣，米拉插著腰看。

  


「囉嗦。」白眼了對方。

 

其他從年輕時候就在同個冰場的朋友們有的攤開餐墊、有的負責擺放餐具。格奧爾基架好烤肉架在一旁，他的女朋友拿著點火槍對著裡頭的木炭，奧古斯穿梭在大人之間，自動自發擺盤子、拖行折疊椅到草皮上，小臉蛋在各種勞動以後都熱紅了，捏著長袖擦了擦臉上的汗，維克多見狀端著手帕到小傢伙身邊幫忙擦拭汗水。

 

「去跟其他人玩吧，這些大人來做就好。」

 

「不要，我要證明我會幫忙做家事的。」

 

怎麼到現在都耿耿於懷這事，這種一直牢牢掛念小事的習性跟勇利真像，維克多好笑地聳肩。「就說今天不用穿這麼厚吧，現在熱了難受？」想要幫兒子把袖子拉上去，被拒絕了，小傢伙自己跑去開了瓶氣泡水喝。

 

享用野餐時，大伙舀到維克多準備的燉菜時都驚異菜餚的美味，米拉叉起一塊馬鈴薯，嘻笑說：「你的廚藝進步得太神速了吧，想想以前的你，只會做花生醬三明治耶。」

 

「做出興趣了。」維克多保持好看的笑容。

 

「太可惡了，你到底有什麼是不擅長的啊？」有人假裝忿忿不平，大口吃著盤子裡的食物。

 

端著下巴歪頭思考，答：「不清楚。」

 

「開什麼玩笑啦。」「能自信成這樣的也只有維克多了。」有的人生氣地再盛了一大匙的燉菜。

 

格奧爾基把烤好的串燒端到餐桌，新一輪的搶食激烈上演，維克多叉著盤子裡的食物，偶爾關心一旁吃得開心的奧古斯。微寒的風舒服地撩過臉，他望著叉起的肉塊，遙想曾經勇利就坐在一旁，他會叉著食物餵食對方，然後勇利會很自然地張口把遞到嘴前的食物吃掉，意識到是在別人面前這麼做後會可愛地紅臉蛋。

 

「啊～」肉塊遞到奧古斯面前，小傢伙乖巧地張開口吃掉。維克多觀察各自聊著天的大家，他再叉起一塊肉，看著手上的食物，把叉子伸到旁邊，像是準備要給誰吃。

 

「啊～」

 

「謝了。」尤里毫不猶豫狠狠咬走肉，維克多眨了眨眼看著嚼著食物的他，換叉起紅蘿蔔。

 

「別來了，我又不是你的女朋友。」尤里向後退，維克多為難地說怎麼可以挑食呢，奧古斯都不挑食，尤里身為大人不能做壞榜樣唷，來，張嘴。

 

「住手啊老頭！」

 

 

當大家吃飽了，在午後做些休閒活動時，維克多獨自坐在樹蔭下發呆，看著奧古斯與幾個人玩接球遊戲，他摸出懷裡的項鍊，戴著戒指的那隻手來回撫摸項鍊上的對戒，聽著孩子的嬉笑聲，緩緩開口：

 

「年輕的時候沒考慮太多，只想跟你在一起，與你漫步在人生的道路上，在未來這段漫長的時間裡，我們可以慢慢做許多事。

 

等你二十七歲退休後，開始想要小孩，你說我們沒有經驗，一次代孕一個才不會慌亂。

 

的確，剛開始照顧奧古斯時我什麼都不會，一個人摸索的感覺好討厭。

 

慌慌張張的一晃過去了七年，也沒想過要第二個孩子了，你有想要第二個嗎？

 

能跟你在一起像這樣看著我們的小孩玩耍，好幸福啊。

 

你會一直待在我身邊對嗎？。」

 

「……。」

 

風吹得樹葉唦唦響，維克多對著向自己招手的兒子揮了揮手，站起身，跟著加入了遊戲。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

與同學踢著足球，奧古斯在射門失敗以後喪氣地踩了踩草皮，同隊的拍了拍他讓他別洩氣。

 

「如果我會倒掛金鉤就好了。」嘀咕。

 

「胖子你連後空翻都不會。」敵隊的笑話他，奧古斯趁機搶過球來，對方呆愣了會趕緊追上。不過奧古斯的小短腿跑得飛快，傳球給隊友後隊友又回傳給他，讓敵隊搶不到球，他專注著足下不停滾動的球體，餘光往球門一看後使勁一踢，這次敵隊的守門員反應不及，讓他成功進門了。

 

「耶！」與幾個隊友拍擊掌心，小毛頭們開心地慶祝勝利。

 

「你超棒的！」同學興奮地重重拍了一掌到奧古斯身上。

 

「啊！」奧古斯抓著手臂吃疼地蹲下，一開始周遭的同學們還笑得很開心，直到發覺不對勁後趕緊跟著蹲下來關心，連作為敵隊的同學都來圍觀發生了什麼事。

 

「對不起，我打得太大力了？」拍擊奧古斯的同學一臉擔心，扶著他起來。

 

「哈哈，還好啦。」笑得勉強，奧古斯摀著自己的手臂，拒絕拉上袖子看是不是有瘀青，他坐到一邊表示休息一下就好了，不用去保健室，沒什麼大不了的。望著同學們繼續踢著足球，他的空位馬上被其他人補上，奧古斯幫著要好的幾個朋友加油打氣，完全沒察覺到旁邊什麼時候坐了其他人。

 

「你剛剛好帥喔。」

 

「嗯？」扭頭發現是莉莉，奧古斯不好意思地說了聲謝謝，他很開心對方稱讚自己。

 

「你將來想當足球員嗎？」莉莉好奇問。

 

「不知道。」他對未來沒有任何想法，只覺得跟朋友踢球很開心。他反問：「莉莉以後想做什麼？」

 

「想當你的新娘。」

 

「喔！」點頭。

 

「我的新娘子！？」會意過來後迅速紅透了臉，比剛剛踢球時還紅。

 

「這樣你爸爸也會是我爸爸了。」莉莉捧著臉笑得開心，臉頰還有點小紅暈。奧古斯大大的藍眼睛看著女孩，平復過來的他垂下臉，沒好氣道：「才不要。」

 

「討厭。」莉莉嘟嘴，對著奧古斯吐舌，奧古斯吐回去，兩邊幼稚地互扮鬼臉，到最後都因為彼此好笑的模樣而大笑起來。

 

「我媽媽這禮拜要帶我去海洋館玩，你要來嗎？」女孩純真地邀請，男孩馬上有了興趣，他還沒去海洋館玩過，但他得先問爸爸，於是他讓莉莉明天等他的答覆。「奧古斯的爸爸一定也要來喔！」莉莉提醒，奧古斯對她做了一個豬鼻子。

 

「這禮拜六？爸爸跟人約吃飯沒有辦法去。」回到家不久興奮地提起這件事，但維克多歉意地搖頭。孩子馬上垮下了臉，他水汪汪的大眼睛望著爸爸，哀求的模樣讓男人捏了捏他的肥臉蛋。

 

「我跟維多莉亞說一聲，如果她答應幫忙照看你，你就可以去。」滑開手機傳送了訊息，在兒子的期盼之中，維克多坐在椅子上交叉著腿打字。過了會傳送了表情符號以及感謝以後，對小傢伙點點頭，道：「禮拜六早上爸爸帶你過去莉莉的家，不要給維多莉亞添麻煩，知道嗎？」

 

「好！」小孩開心地跳了起來。

 

 

在期盼之中，奧古斯總算等到假日的到來。一到莉莉的家，奧古斯甜甜地跟莉莉的媽媽打招呼，然後高興地坐上了她們家的車。

 

「下次有機會請你吃飯吧，沒有別的意思，只是作為失禮的賠罪。」維克多對著車裡的維多莉亞說，對方不在意地聳肩，道：「聽說你的家常菜做得不錯，不如約個時間交流做菜吧。」

 

「好。」

 

在揮手與爸爸道別以後，奧古斯開心地問坐在一旁的莉莉：「你最想看什麼？我想看鯊魚！」

 

「為什麼你爸爸沒有跟來。」莉莉鼓著臉頰。

 

 

另一邊，維克多走到餐廳，與已經在裡頭的克里斯打招呼，克里斯依舊是那副性子，他老公坐在一旁。

 

「這家生蠔聽說不錯。」看著菜單，克里斯跟老公討論著要點什麼，維克多沒過一會就決定好，這家餐廳他來過不只一次。在等待上菜時隨意地閒話家常，作為本地人的維克多介紹了幾個不錯的地方，推薦給晚點要去看歌劇的兩位。

 

「有沒有推薦的酒吧？」克里斯頗有興致。

 

回說當然有了，講出幾個店名以後，道：「晚上的話我就不奉陪了，還要照顧小孩。」

 

「唉，我們都步入三句不離孩子的生活了啊，真可怕。」身著依舊時尚的克里斯與同樣穿著有品味的維克多感嘆，還不太習慣人生進到另一個階段，他拿著香檳乾了一口。維克多看了眼對方無名指上的銀戒，維持好看的笑容對著夫夫，上前菜時優雅地用著刀叉。

 

克里斯的伴侶看向他，平淡地說了句：「你的氣色有點差。」

 

「嗯？你說他？」沙拉吃到一半停下，克里斯瞇著眼，摸了摸小鬍子，調侃：「視訊還看不出來，實際見面臉比之前看得老了。」語畢被踩了一腳，吃疼地裂嘴。

 

摸了摸臉龐，維克多解釋可能是最近比較晚睡黑眼圈深了點，不意外勾起克里斯的好奇心詢問晚上都在幹什麼。他笑了笑，答：「看肥皂劇。」

 

「說說你都在追哪些，說不定我也有在看。」克里斯來了興趣，他老公沉默吃著餐點，沒有想加入話題的意思，只是偶爾提醒他要咀嚼食物別光聊天。上到主菜時，克里斯關心自從那次以後維克多家裡還有沒有發生奇怪的事，維克多笑著搖搖頭，沒有什麼奇怪的事了，他把家裡一些電子產品都換新了一遍，電視買了更大尺寸的，順便購入了家庭劇院組。

 

「就說吧，別自己嚇自己。」好友調侃著，維克多乾笑，的確是挺好笑的不是嗎。

 

「我去洗手間。」擦了擦唇角，離開座位。

 

摘下戒指洗手，毛巾擦乾後戴回去。他看著鏡子裡頭的自己，手指撥了撥瀏海，按了眼袋的黑眼圈，懊惱道：「這麼明顯。」

 

「每天都跟你聊太晚了，最近得克制點。」

 

「該不該跟克里斯說你的事情？暫時不要吧，但是好想看他吃驚的表情，你也想看對不對？」

 

「真的有老這麼多嗎？你介意嗎？你不會介意的，因為你愛我嘛。」

 

離開男廁以後，其中一間廁所門開起來，裡頭走出的男人一臉莫名其妙，剛剛是不是有一個精神病在這裡自言自語，真可憐。

 

「……。」

 

 

維多莉亞看了眼時間，海洋館要閉館了，拉住一點都不累的孩子們，在第一次廣播提醒閉館時間時牽著他們來到停車場，奧古斯跟莉莉還在討論著鯊魚的牙齒看起來有多銳利，不知道被咬到會怎麼樣。

 

「那樣你們的小命就不保了。」好笑地摸了摸孩子的頭，維多莉亞開了車門坐了進去，走了一天她可累了。

 

奧古斯開了後座的車門，讓莉莉先進去，他記得爸爸都會這樣禮讓女生，所以有樣學樣。

 

「嗯？」坐進去以後聽到車門關閉的聲音以為奧古斯也進來了，莉莉正想繼續討論可愛的生物時發現旁邊根本是空的，對方沒進來。挪到車門旁，臉貼著車窗說奧古斯怎麼笨笨的先關上了門。拉了把手開門卻沒有如期打開，她疑惑地試了幾次都一樣。維多莉亞看了後坐一眼，伸手確認車門確實打不開以後嘆氣，看來是故障了。按了駕駛座旁的開關鈕，“喀喀”後座的門依舊開不起來。

 

“喀喀”駕駛座的車門也開不起來，嘗試打開副駕駛座的門也不行，都壞掉了。

 

「媽媽，門打不開。」莉莉兩邊的門都拉過了。

 

「奇怪了。」這輛車才買幾年而已，這麼容易就故障了？

 

「啊──！」旁邊的坐墊燃起火，莉莉尖叫。維多莉亞吃驚地讓女兒趕緊爬到前面來，然後抓著外套拍滅後頭的火，火沿著皮革快速擴散，就像被油澆上，火勢不一會就旺起來，根本撲滅不了，燒得範圍太大了，這怎麼可能短時間內就燒成這樣？

 

丟下著火的外套，努力撞著車門。

 

「媽媽！」莉莉嚇壞了，車子裡的溫度開始升高，她慌張地哭，然後開始咳嗽。維多莉亞強作鎮定安慰女兒，在副駕駛座的置物箱裡翻找不到硬物後，幾秒的思考後準備用拳頭強硬擊破車窗。

 

但是她沒有行動，固定坐在座位上。

 

「媽媽，我好難受。」莉莉搖著媽媽，維多莉亞睜大著恐懼的雙眼幾乎到了猙獰，以非常微小的角度彎著手肘握到女兒的手，微微張開口，說：「寶貝，我的小寶貝，快敲車窗，招呼別人過來。」她像是被過濾了一層聲音，無法清楚說話。

 

車內的煙薰得眼睛痛得流淚，維多莉亞極大恐懼著，無法動彈，無法大聲呼救，像是被人纏在了位子上。但是她比起自己的安危更關心身邊的女兒，混沌的腦子無法細想究竟為什麼會發生這一連串的事，只能在心裡祈禱有人能趕快注意她們。女兒慌張地敲著車窗，大聲尖叫著。維多莉亞感受到背後的灼熱，呼吸越發困難，她努力牽起女兒的小手。

 

她盡最大的努力不讓聲音顫抖，安慰：「別怕，媽媽在這，快呼救，馬上會有人來了，乖，妳一定會沒事的。」

 

「媽媽會保護妳的。」然而眼珠透漏的恐懼出賣了她。

 

「救命！奧古斯！」莉莉哭花了臉對著車窗外的奧古斯呼救。男孩不知所措地站在外面，他聽不到莉莉在說什麼，對方的嘴巴一張一合卻沒有任何聲音傳出來，仔細看了車內，都是煙，他該怎麼辦？有誰能幫幫他，有人嗎？

 

「有人嗎？」奧古斯大喊，聲音在停車場裡迴盪。

 

車裡的後照鏡，一雙死灰的手分別摀住女人的口，緊緊扣著對方的身軀不放。

 

 

維克多趕到警察局時，看見奧古斯後什麼都不說抱緊對方，兒子終於有了依靠，顫抖地在他懷裡啜泣。安撫地拍著小可憐的背，詢問警察詳細的來龍去脈，目前只知道車子不明原因起火，維多莉亞跟她女兒兩人都在醫院昏迷著，萬幸的是傷得不重，輕微的二度燒傷並沒有危害到生命危險。

 

怎麼會這樣？維克多跟大家擁有同樣的疑惑，不敢想像要是奧古斯有個萬一怎麼辦，不由把懷裡的孩子抱得更緊。

 

「小豬？」回到家，關心著消沉的奧古斯，兒子低著頭，眼睛哭得紅腫。

 

「要是我早點呼叫別人過來就好了，爸爸。」他嚇壞了，只會乾站著不知所措，如果在不對勁的當下馬上找人來，莉莉跟維多莉亞就不會躺在醫院了。維克多抱著他安慰，奧古斯已經很勇敢了，最後不是叫了人來幫忙嗎，要是真的什麼都不做的話，她們的情況一定會更糟。

 

「你做得很好了，我的小英雄。」親吻了孩子的額頭。

 

夜晚，維克多面露疲態，在客廳沙發上揉了揉眉間，對話板放到櫃子裡，疲倦道：「明天再聊吧。」

 

「今天發生了這麼可怕的事不知道奧古斯會不會做惡夢，守護我們的孩子好嗎？勇利。」關上燈，維克多進入臥房就寢。

 

接近凌晨三點的深夜，擺放著威加盤的櫃子發出碰撞聲，隨後沉寂。靜悄悄的家中仔細聽，依稀有窸窸窣窣的聲響，黑暗不明中，一抹小身影從廚房走出，握著刀，不自然的姿勢踩著地板，腳步蹣跚。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有沒有察覺勇利實際跟著的是誰(´・ω・`)  
> 手感感覺又有點跑掉了，好吧...總之之後一定會修飾一些語句。


	13. Chapter 13

 

_「哈啊…。」打了哈欠，沒什麼精神地準備東西。_

 

_「啊啊啊！」脖子的溼涼讓勇利縮著頭逃開，身後的某人惡作劇成功後很是得意。_

 

_「別這樣。」勇利不滿地白了對方一眼。維克多不在意地甩了甩手上的水，對於偶爾展現幼稚一面的他，勇利除了縱容還有什麼辦法呢。_

 

_「不戴圍巾嗎？」體貼地幫勇利整理好外套的衣領，微涼的指尖撫過溫暖的脖頸。_

 

_打掉維克多的手，勇利雙手保護著脖子，意興闌珊問：「一定要去嗎？」_

 

_「走吧～」拿上袋子，維克多另一隻手不容拒絕攬住勇利的腰。_

 

 

「可憐的女孩，竟然會發生這種事。」聽維克多講述以後，雅蓮娜雖然沒有正式見過維多莉亞，卻由衷可憐她。

 

維克多開著車，他才剛探望準備出院的維多莉亞，對方的長髮因為燒焦的關係剪短了，還有點虛弱的女子也說不出當時究竟是怎麼回事，只是見到維克多時真誠地感謝奧古斯的呼救。

 

停好車以後，嘆氣說：「從那天以後奧古斯整個人便無精打采，連在學校都不跟同學說話，回到家只會窩在床上什麼都不做。」

 

「今天甚至不想去上課，只好跟學校請假。」進到家門，維克多今天下午跟廣告商約好了拍攝，他不能讓兒子自己一個人在家，只好臨時詢問雅蓮娜能否照看小傢伙。「希望妳也幫我看看他是怎麼了，或許我該帶他去看醫生？」

 

「可能還沒從那件事緩過來，可憐的小寶貝。」進到屋裡以後皺了皺細眉，雅蓮娜嫌棄道：「不覺得你家有點冷？」

 

「會嗎？」看了空調的溫度，是低了點，但他並不覺得冷。

 

「還有把窗簾拉開，客廳怎麼暗成這樣。」已經很孰悉維克多家的雅蓮娜主動拉開了簾子，外頭的陽光照射進來。看著許多換新的家具，不知道是不是看習慣換新前的關係，有些微的不適。她壓下心中的異樣，眼尖地發現桌上的一盆幾乎枯萎的盆栽。

 

「尼基弗洛夫先生，這是多久沒澆水了？」摸著枯黃的葉子，這盆植物快死了。維克多無奈地在一旁表示他每天都有澆，也會讓它曬太陽，但這盆紫羅蘭依舊一天比一天萎靡。是尤里送他的，要是真的養死了會被對方唸的。

 

雅蓮娜把盆栽放到陽台，然後去看了奧古斯，男孩確實如維克多所說窩在棉被裡無精打采的，摸了摸孩子的額頭，沒有發燒。孩子在床上小聲地打招呼，尾音拖得長長的顯得沒有精神，被問到要不要起床吃些東西時搖搖頭拒絕，然後閉上眼繼續睡。

 

「你這樣不行的，小懶鬼。」掀開棉被，把男孩抱起來，孩子的重量讓她有點把持不住，往上提了幾次調整位置。奧古斯沒有反抗，乖乖地靠在大人的肩上，任對方把他抱到餐桌的椅子放好，他抱起膝蓋，這讓準備要出門的維克多看了無法放下心來，雖然兒子偶爾也會鬧彆扭，但沒有一次像這樣子。

 

「好冷。」奧古斯悶在膝蓋裡說，維克多已經調高空調溫度了，拿了外套給兒子蓋上，小傢伙身上的衣服就快跟冬天時一樣多。

 

「吃點麥片好嗎？早上你什麼都沒吃。」接過遞來的碗，湯匙盛了牛奶麥片遞到兒子嘴邊，對方乖乖地張開小口。

 

「好了，剩下的我來餵吧，你快工作去。」提醒時間，雅蓮娜對著奧古斯開玩笑這麼大了還要大人餵，奧古斯沒太大反應，讓大人擔憂。

 

「到時手機聯絡。」維克多拿著提包道別，離開前摸了摸兒子的頭。

 

屋子裡只剩雅蓮娜跟奧古斯。

 

嘗試讓奧古斯自己走回臥室或去客廳，但是孩子靜靜地窩在椅子上沒有動作，無奈之下只好把他抱起來，放到客廳的沙發上。拿起遙控器打開電視，不舒服的感覺更強烈了，雅蓮娜搓了手臂，明明是白天，卻像是在陰暗的空間裡，灑進來的陽光無法讓人感到暖意。把空調溫度再調高，猛地起了疙瘩，總覺得被一股不懷好意的視線盯上。摸了摸孩子的頭嘗試轉移注意，對方的大眼睛迷茫地望著自己，眼神飄向一旁，雅蓮娜轉頭看小傢伙是在看什麼。

 

是牆上黑髮亞裔的裱框海報。

 

她對這位異鄉人不太了解，在接觸維克多之前對他的印象只有被大肆報導的悲慘車禍，是維克多的丈夫，也是奧古斯血緣上的父親。後來在接手照顧奧古斯後，雅蓮娜找了對方的影片，那真的是很優美的表演，即使對於花式溜冰不了解，也不自覺被影片裡黑髮男子的舞動吸引。

 

看完當年獲得銀牌的自由滑節目時感慨，跟維克多那麼相配，為什麼上帝要狠心把他帶走呢。

 

「雅蓮娜。」

 

「嗯？」

 

「爸爸說想玩捉迷藏，我當鬼。」

 

「你說誰想玩？」疑惑看著捂著臉的奧古斯。

 

 

工作完就帶奧古斯給醫生看看吧，一有這想法，維克多決定等會聯絡孰悉的兒童醫生。

 

「勇利，你知道我們的小寶貝是怎麼回事嗎？」開著車，維克多突然啊了一聲，懊惱地往後仰嘆，忘記帶上唇膏了，雖然拍攝的地方化妝師也會提供，但不是他喜歡的牌子。記得是放在床頭旁，這糟糕的記性應該不會是老了的預兆吧？

 

「至少提醒我一下…。」掉頭回家，小小的遲到是可以原諒的。快步進了家門，客廳裡播放著節目聲，看到坐在沙發捂著臉的兒子，正想問在幹什麼時撇見倒在地上的雅蓮娜。

 

「雅蓮娜？！」趕到朋友身旁，對方面目猙獰，臉色脹得發紫，曾經漂亮的眼瞳瞪得凸出，青筋暴露的雙手緊緊掐住自己的脖子，大張著口像離水的魚，身體抽搐著。維克多努力掰開對方的手，他得使勁力氣才讓那雙把脖子掐得滲血的手挪開。

 

雅蓮娜呼吸困難地咳嗽，四肢還在抽搐著，維克多喘著氣，趕緊叫了救護車。

 

「撐著點。」抓著對方的手腕，憂心地看著對方開始口吐白沫。

 

奧古斯自始自終捂著臉，不知道發生了什麼事情。

 

 

約安坐在病床旁，看著昏迷的妻子不語，眼神定格到脖頸上的瘀痕。男人的手牽起伴侶的手來緩緩握住，維克多在門口望著他的背影。

 

廣告拍攝當然是大遲到了。維克多抱著奧古斯來到工作室，摸了摸兒子的頭，讓他在一旁等待。工作室的人都對孩子很友善。但沒人在意奧古斯太過蒼白的臉色。

 

「陪爸爸工作辛苦了喔，你爸爸可是萬人迷。」有些年輕的工作人員邊準備著東西邊跟小孩聊天。「有這麼帥的爸爸，我偷偷問你，有沒有想過要一個媽媽呢？」開玩笑地試探。

 

「……爸爸有爸爸了。」閉上眼睛，奧古斯窩在沙發上睡了，有人替他蓋了毯子。這一睡，就怎麼也叫不醒，拍攝結束的維克多只能把他抱回家，等明天給醫生瞧瞧。

 

經歷了一天，維克多感到特別疲累，不單只是工作上的勞累，朋友接二連三出事，奧古斯也有了問題，都讓他憂心忡忡。癱到床上，長嘆了一口氣。

 

「到底為什麼會發生這些事？」手背靠在額頭上，沒有等到答案，陷入了夢鄉。

 

意識一開始是混沌的。

 

漸漸睜開眼來，強光讓他不適應地遮擋光源。望著周遭，他在長谷津？聽到狗吠聲，眼睛亮起來，馬卡欽！抱住撲過來的愛犬，蹭著興奮的狗狗，他都快忘記馬卡欽身上蓬鬆的毛有多柔軟，舔著他的舌頭黏呼呼的「真高興見到你。」他揉著狗狗的耳朵。

 

閒逛在孰悉的街道，多麼令人懷念。馬卡欽跟在一旁陪他來到海邊，微腥的海風吹拂著臉龐，伸出手望著無名指上的指環，抿嘴而笑。深呼吸，招呼馬卡欽，往心之所向跑去。

 

這是夢，他知道。

 

就因為是夢，所以才能遇見馬卡欽，那麼朝思暮想的身影也會在夢裡嗎？想看看對方，觸碰對方，擁抱對方。

 

「勇利！來到我的夢裡好嗎？」對著天空喊，期望對方聽到。

 

「你不是一直待在我身邊嗎？我好想見你！」

 

來到溫泉旅館，拉開門，裡頭一樣空蕩蕩的，走到每一處找尋著對方的身影，踏在木製的走廊上發出吱啊的聲響，往勇利的房間前去。

 

走廊被無限伸長，他繼續行走，盯著前方的木門，只剩前面的房間沒檢查過了，勇利說不定就在另一邊。空間只剩眼前的走道與緊閉的房門，往前伸出手，一點一點靠近。門緩緩開啟，一片的黑暗裡伸出了一隻白晰的手，無名指戴著染血的金戒。維克多加快腳步，就快到了，對方對著他招手，他開心地伸手搭上去。

 

犬吠聲驚醒了維克多，望著漆黑的天花板，茫然了好一會以後閉上眼，然後平靜地睜開。

 

拖著沉重的身體起身，電燈開關又失效了，他知道原因，聳肩拿起手機。

 

習慣黑暗的眼睛隱約能看清家具的輪廓，往外走去，本來是想去廚房倒杯水喝，但黑暗中一抹的身影讓他停下腳步，瞇起眼，實在是太暗了看不清。

 

「勇利？」呼喚了一聲，維克多乾脆掏出手機調成照明模式，往前一照，這一看心臟一頓。

 

奔向客廳裡流著血的孩子，慌張扯掉對方手上的刀子，不知所措望著對方無神的眼睛。

 

「你在做什麼？」維克多提起奧古斯的小手腕，裸露的手臂上全是深淺不一的刀痕，有些快癒合了又被新的傷痕覆蓋上去，兩邊的臂膀滿滿都是，最新的血痕還在滴著血。壓下混亂的思緒，迅速地找出急救箱包紮傷口，昏暗之中維克多看著手掌沾上的血，不能克制地顫抖。

 

「為什麼要這麼做？！回答我。」這陣子拒絕穿上短袖，拒絕跟他洗澡都是因為這個？！沉著臉對上奧古斯面無血色的臉蛋，在沉默的對視後，小心翼翼抱住孩子。

 

「不准再這麼做。」

 

「爸爸希望我這樣子做。」奧古斯軟軟地靠在維克多的肩膀上。

 

「爸爸才不希望你受傷！」怒言，心疼地看著纏著繃帶的手臂，萬一一不小心割太深呢？萬一割到動脈的話──。不敢想下去，以防萬一還是去一趟醫院才行。

 

「勇利爸爸說的。」

 

「…你說什麼。」

 

「勇利爸爸，每一晚都會，把血塗在隱密的地方。」無神地指了一處角落。「這樣子才能跟爸爸說話，因為，勇利爸爸不能，離開我身邊，血的話，可以。」

 

「勇利爸爸好希望，跟爸爸團聚。」

 

維克多嘗試對著兒子笑卻失敗，這是開玩笑的吧？重重咬著下唇，被黑暗包圍的他打了冷顫，而接下來發生的事情徹底讓他全身冰冷。

 

**『維克多、』**

 

**『一定要去嗎？』**

 

電視的音響播出斷斷續續的雜訊。

 

**『** **Aila…** **嗯** **…** **還、是** **Akane** **好了** **…** **男的話，** **Kai** **怎麼、呢** **……** **』**

 

**『為什麼是我想？』**

 

**『為什麼、是我？』**

 

雜訊喚起他不願想起的記憶。

 

_「走吧～」_

 

_坐上車系好安全帶，維克多眨眼，篤定道：「我們很快就會回來的，我保證。」_

 

**走吧 _走吧_ 走吧 _走吧_ 走吧 _走吧_ 走吧 _走吧_ 走吧 _走吧_ 走吧 _走吧_ 走吧 _走吧_ …走… _吧_ …**

 

話語不斷重複播放，維克多抓起頭皮，塵封的愧疚充斥著內心，是他拉著勇利出去的，才會發生那種事，為什麼自己好端端的？心愛的人卻死去？為什麼？

 

「維克多。」稚嫩的童音傳到耳裡，迴盪的雜訊遏止。

 

「不是說待在我、身邊嗎？那為什麼、不來、陪我。」

 

維克多睜大著眼，玄關傳來大門打開的聲響。

 

「跟我一起走吧。」小孩歪著頭詭異微笑起來，眼鼻流出血。

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

尤里奔跑在樓梯間，慌張地撞開門，強勁的風讓他瞇起眼睛，遮著風，看到要找的男人。

 

「維克多！」大聲呼喊。

 

佇立於樓頂邊緣的維克多緩緩轉過身，牽著孩子。

 

「你以為你待在那幹嘛？！」怒吼，尤里快步奔去，卻被一陣飛起的鴿子擋了去路。

 

銀髮的男人給了淒哀的微笑，正面朝向他，往後倒去。

 

「維克多！」睜開眼，尤里激烈地喘氣，渾身都是汗，抹了額頭上的汗水，猛地坐起身。是夢，只是夢而已，他只是作了該死的夢。

 

「媽的。」忍不住飆髒話，太真實了。摸著胸口，心臟的跳動砰砰響，灌了一口水，握著水瓶的手無法克制地發抖。他居然作了一個老頭自殺的噩夢而被嚇醒，躺回床上，心情糟糕地蓋上棉被。

 

「啊！」煩躁地坐起身，心中的不安讓他睡不著，瞇著眼盯著手機，自嘲地翹起嘴角，他撥了維克多的電話，措辭還沒想好，等對方接通以後再隨便扯吧。

 

但是對方沒有接電話，睡死了？

 

拇指敲著手機的邊緣，再撥打一次，依舊沒有接通。現在時間快凌晨三點，沒人接很正常。躺回床上，他緊張個什麼，不過是一個夢。

 

明天還要練習，趕緊睡了。

 

「有毛病！」跳下床，穿好外出服出門。

 

 

 

縮著肩膀在維克多家門前猶豫要不要按鈴，墊了墊腳嘗試把夜晚的寒冷趕出身體，他是瘋了才會因為一個夢來找維克多，要該怎麼解釋？半夜跑過來給驚喜？

 

嘗試再撥一次手機，等待接通的期間回想夢中的情節，他從外頭的樓梯奔上去，天色是暗的，維克多站在邊緣，還有奧古斯，然後就是從這上頭往下⋯⋯。

 

抬頭時，不遠處傳來碰的一聲，嚇了一大跳。

 

一隻貓從車頂跳下來，然後快步過了街道。剛才貓跳到車頂時發出的聲響嚇到他了，他還以為⋯。甩了甩腦袋，胡思亂想什麼，還是回去吧，就當什麼都沒發生過。

 

尤里離去後不久，維克多的家門敞開。

 

 

 

隔天，尤里頂著生人勿近的臉在冰場上練習。四周跳著冰失敗了，膝蓋跪在冰上，沒等其他人來扶，自己站起來。

 

「尤里，你今天狀態特別差，去調適心態再繼續。」教練讓他先下冰去，尤里沒有反對，套好冰刀套後走去休息室。不理會其他人擔心的眼神，拿起耳機戴上。

 

「那種狀態可站不上檯子。」熟悉的老邁訓話聲傳來，尤里瞥向拄著柺杖的雅可夫。

 

「我知道。」他會調適過來的，就是今天一直心神不寧。

 

「維恰那傢伙，你有看見嗎？」雅可夫語氣不善地問，尤里聳肩，在工作吧？

 

「約了今天要讓我看看他的編舞，結果人影都沒見到！手機也打不通！」對方年紀不小了還這麼不負責任放他鴿子，真氣人。

 

「什麼編舞？他已經替我編好了？」尤里不解。

 

「怎麼，他沒告訴你們？」雅可夫不意外維克多什麼都沒說。「他決定出演商演，節目想先讓我過目瞧瞧。」對於維克多第一時間想呈現給他看還是挺得意的，自己在對方心裡還是挺有份量。

 

「哈，他今天忘記了吧？」尤里嗤笑。

 

都當孩子的爸了還不長點記性的渾小子！雅可夫腦疼，要是維克多在面前，他一定抓著枴杖敲對方幾下。

 

尤里幫著撥了電話，對方沒接，雅可夫哼了一聲，他要回去了。

 

「再等等吧，順便看我滑冰。」

 

「你的教練可不是我。」

 

「看看而已，也不要求指導。」

 

結果結束一天練習後維克多自始自終都沒出現，雅可夫早就放棄，跟冰場的學生們閒聊。尤里撥打手機，另一端依舊不接，他心裡的不安擴大。

 

「我走了。」戴上帽，雅可夫決定這陣子無視某個不敬老尊賢的傢伙，要是對方約吃飯絕對不吃。

 

「去他家看看吧。」脫下冰鞋，尤里提議，但雅可夫沒這個興致，一想到維克多一臉茫然打開門，沒誠意地道歉的模樣就氣。

 

「我也有事找他，來吧超想看你罵他的情景。」痞笑，把冰鞋裝袋。

 

 

「喂！維克多！在不在家啊？！再不回答我砸窗了！」建築外，尤里世風日下揚言要非法入侵，讓身後的雅可夫摸著腦門嘆，這位也是長那麼大了還那麼愛惹事生非。消停些！制止真的打算要非法入侵的尤里，萬一鄰居報警一定會上新聞的。

 

尤里站在建築前，手插著口袋。

 

「你知道嗎，維克多最近很奇怪。」

 

「他不只一次被撞見自言自語。」緊盯著緊閉的大門。「自從有了小孩以後他穩重很多，放人鴿子他不會做，討論節目這麼重要的事卻連通知你一聲缺席都沒有，不是很反常嗎。」

 

「我這樣說你可能會覺得我大驚小怪，我怕那傢伙出了什麼事。」平平的表情看不出情緒。

 

「他會出什麼事，都那麼大的人了。」老人沉聲道。

 

「哈，他以前可是照三餐搞出事情來，忘記被他氣到面紅耳赤的日子嗎？」

 

雅可夫怎麼可能會忘記，但尤里也是他飆高血壓的罪魁禍首之一，有什麼資格說另一個人！感覺頭又要疼起來，揉著太陽穴，然後他意識到不對。

 

看著已是成人的金髮男子。尤里長大了，自己卻還下意識把對方當成那個動不動就生氣的小毛頭。

 

哎，老了。

 

「那棵植物，挪開他。」

 

「啊？」不明所以朝著雅可夫指的方向看去，尤里照做，找出一副鑰匙串。

 

從以前藏鑰匙就固定那幾個地方，到現在也沒變啊，維恰。雅可夫搖搖腦袋。

 

尤里開了門，一進去一邊喊著維克多一邊挨個檢查房間，車庫也看了，都沒人。客廳桌上一封信吸引了他的注意，拿起來一瞧，然後粗暴抓皺信紙。

 

「混帳。」咬牙切齒，踢翻了一旁的桌椅。

 

「幹什麼，尤里？」腳程比較慢的雅可夫被對方的舉動嚇了一跳。

 

「那傢伙留了遺書！」憤怒地把信遞到雅可夫面前，雅可夫難以置信端著信。

 

維恰，你到底在想什麼？

 

 

享受海風吹拂，靜靜聆聽海鷗的鳴叫。

 

「爸爸，我們在這做什麼？」

 

睜開眼，維克多神情溫柔地望向兒子淺笑，微弱道：「不要怪爸爸。」

 

「爸爸做錯什麼事了？」

 

維克多沒有回答，抱起奧古斯離開海灘。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章昨天就打完了，今天用手機小修的時候同步雲端失敗，結果昨天後半的文都不見了，重打一遍快氣死我(╬☉д⊙)


	15. Chapter 15

 

在哪裡？那個混帳禿頭！

 

漫無目的在大街上奔跑，掃過街道上的行人們，每到一處巷口就向裡面大喊維克多的名字。

 

找到他以後一定要先揍他，把那張臉揍成豬頭。尤里跑到上氣不接下氣，最後實在是負荷不了靠到牆上休息，天色已經暗得差不多，街上的路燈分分亮起，尤里掏出口袋裡響著的手機。

 

「怎麼樣？」喘氣問。

 

“還是沒找到，維克多大概會去的地方都嘗試找了遍，但我們的城市太大了……。”米拉憂心地說。“說不定他到了郊外我們也不知道。”

 

「他的車還在車庫，應該不會到外頭，再繼續找，拜託了。」掛掉手機，尤里搥了牆壁一拳，無視疼痛，再次挪動腳步。

 

維克多，你要是敢……。我絕對要在之後像媒體爆所有的黑料，讓你遺臭萬年，混帳。

 

 

_維克多深深凝視雙頰興奮到緋紅的勇利，待誓詞語畢，他說：「死亡也無法把我們分開，我願意。」抬起勇利的手輕吻。_

 

_對方輕笑出來，忘記要等牧師說話，道：「我也願意。」_

 

_在教堂柔和的光源下勇利的神情是維克多一輩子難忘的美麗，當對方重新為他戴上戒指時，他覺得他從沒這麼幸福過，在神的見證下環抱住他一生的伴侶深吻，四周響起掌聲跟口哨。_

 

坐在昏暗的教堂裡的最後一排，落寞看著牆上的彩繪，夜晚的教堂空寂得可怕。

 

輕撫已經在旁睡著的奧古斯，對方的小身軀因為寒冷縮起來，把外套脫下來披在兒子身上，圍巾圍到孩子的脖頸上同時也當作枕頭墊在小腦袋下面，維克多點亮周遭燭台上的蠟燭。

 

最後珍惜地看了眼沉睡在長椅上的孩子，打開教堂的門。

 

「王八蛋你在這！」氣急敗壞的辱罵聲傳來，維克多平平看著一身狼狽的尤里穿過鐵欄朝自己走來。

 

尤里瞪了他一眼，抓起手機撥打電話，卻因為收訊在圈外打不出去。維克多就這樣沉默看著對方氣得罵爛手機，爛電信，咒罵完畢後大步走到銀髮男人的面前，一拳砸在男人的臉上。

 

理論上會看到維克多捂著臉龐跪倒在地上，事實上他只是側頭輕描淡寫地躲過拳頭，在尤里要繼續之前抓住對方的手腕。

 

「怎麼了？這麼晚了還不回家。」

 

「少裝傻！噁心！」施力掙脫了束縛，用力推了維克多，揪起對方的衣領，與黯淡的藍眼睛平視，咬著牙說：「你有什麼困難就說啊？！」

 

「你怎麼知道我會在這？」維克多問。

 

尤里被對方的提問弄得更惱了，他怎麼可能會知道對方在這，只是絕望到不知道還有哪裡能找到這個混帳，抱持著去當年他們結婚的教堂看看，居然真讓他找到了。

 

看到維克多的當下，尤里心中的大石放下，隨後被竄起的怒意充斥大腦。

 

「奧古斯呢？你還想拉你兒子自殺嗎？」

 

聽到這輕笑出來，沒等尤里問笑什麼，道：「我以為你看過我的遺書了。」

 

看到遺書字樣誰還看得下裡頭的垃圾內容！鬆開抓著衣領的手，尤里拳頭砸向眼前的人，這次他沒有失手，維克多被打得向後退了幾步，抬起頭時嘴角流著血，尤里撩起袖子，還沒完呢。

 

「我以為你是很堅強的人，結果你只是個懦夫，快說，奧古斯呢？」進到昏暗的教堂裡，尤里驚道：「你該不會把他給…！」

 

維克多忍俊不禁的模樣讓尤里腦內的一根弦斷裂，衝過去撲倒對方，兩人扭打在塊。尤里的身上開始掛彩，用力朝著維克多的鼻梁揮拳，結果視野一陣天翻地覆，下一刻背摔到地上讓他疼得一時之間站不起來。維克多往旁吐掉口裡的血味，抹掉嘴邊的血跡，靜靜看著在地上吃疼的尤里。

 

「你不年輕了，現在受傷了的話只能退役了。」

 

「閉嘴，禿頭。」咳了聲，撐著一旁的長椅起身。「你就這麼想死的話，先給我打一頓再死有差嗎？」

 

「我想死得美麗。」淺笑。

 

尤里抓起架上的聖經毫不猶豫丟向維克多，在對方遮掩時衝上去重重踹一腳，被慣性撞飛的維克多波擊到一旁的燭台架，失去火光的周圍更昏暗了。捂著發疼的腹部站起，在盛怒的尤里接近他之前往後站到祭台前的台階上，從口袋裡掏出折疊刀。

 

刀鋒遞在自己的脖頸上，淡定地看著尤里停下了腳步。

 

「喂……。」尤里往前踏了一步，維克多見狀稍微施力，脆弱的脖子出現血痕，嚇得尤里停止步伐。

 

「住手，有什麼想不開的好好說，你想揍我的話讓你揍就是了，先放下刀。」意識到對方不是開玩笑，尤里一下子沒了銳氣。

 

兩人都沒有注意到，被打鬥與爭吵吵醒的奧古斯在不遠處的地方無措地看著兩人，他不知道為什麼平時要好的爸爸跟尤里奧突然兇狠地打起來，也不知道為什麼爸爸突然拿著刀架在脖子上。奧古斯抓著自己的臂膀，刺疼感傳來，是勇利爸爸要求爸爸也這樣做的嗎？

 

「對這裡的神父跟修女有點不好意思，但死在這也不錯。」

 

爸爸要死在這裡？為什麼？顫著小身軀，奧古斯握緊脖子上的圍巾，挪開腳步準備找人來。

 

黑暗裡一雙近乎為血紅的琥珀色雙眼注意到孩子的動向。

 

「維克多，你要想想你死了愛著你的人們怎麼辦？你沒有傷害奧古斯對吧？那奧古斯沒了你怎麼辦？」尤里不知道該如何驅使對方停下手，慌張地問：「我怎麼辦？」

 

「你有沒有想過勇利？他要是還活著的話看到現在的你會怎麼想，人生裡沒有什麼不能克服的。」

 

聽到這維克多給出嘲諷的笑顏，不掩飾地鄙視尤里的言論，這讓金髮的男人皺起眉，又不敢擅自行動怕刺激到對方。

 

「外人說得真輕鬆啊，好像你們很了解我的痛苦似的。」加深力道，不在乎脖頸傳來的疼痛。「我的愧疚、我的痛苦，每日每夜不停侵蝕著我，那種滋味你們又懂多少。」

 

「我受不了了。」

 

「更心痛的是，為什麼我要讓他等這麼久？」曾經在這裡他跟勇利幸福地擁抱在一起，現在卻只有他孤伶伶一人，勇利也是孤伶伶地等著他，那麼他還在等什麼？

 

握緊刀柄，狠下心來。

 

孩童的尖叫聲吸引了兩人的注意。

 

睜著藍眼清楚看到奧古斯被無形的力量拖入小房間，準備割向脖子的刀停住。

 

維克多丟下刀，慌張地往兒子消失的地方奔去。尤里張著口傻瞪著，被撞到一旁時才回過神跟著追上去。

 

孩子的哭啼聲在黑暗之中，維克多嘗試打開燈未果後掏出手機照明，跑到兒子身邊蹲下察情況，奧古斯不停想用口呼吸，雙手害怕得緊緊抓著維克多的衣服不放。顫著手扯開對方的圍巾，纖細的脖頸上出現凹陷的內痕，維克多輕碰凹痕卻於事無補，摸著孩子的小臉蛋，心亂如麻無法思考。

 

「他被什麼東西拖到這？」趕來的尤里不可置信地問，他看到孩子是憑空被拖走的。然後他被狀況不對的孩子吸引全部注意，對方的小臉已經開始發青了，這是怎麼回事？有哮喘？還是？得趕緊送醫。

 

「維克多！」焦急地扯著對方。

 

「勇利…不要這樣……。」維克多失聲哀求著。

 

「我現在就去你身邊，不要傷害我們的小孩，他什麼錯都沒有。」

 

「沒時間胡說八道了啊！」尤里焦慮地喊。

 

刀子在剛剛被扔丟了。維克多看著自己的雙手，他修剪完好的指甲，於是掐進脖頸上的傷口。

 

尤里嚇得緊抓住對方的手腕，對持著不讓維克多更進一步自殘。手肘緊坳住對方的手臂，咬牙拚死也不放，脹紅著臉看向癱倒在地上就要窒息的孩子，一方面又要制止準備自殺的維克多。

 

繼續跟維克多角力的話奧古斯就要死了，但現在放棄的話維克多就會當場自殺。

 

該怎麼辦，尤里‧普利謝茨基。

 

在掙扎之中維克多突然放鬆力道，尤里慣性往後倒，沒等他站穩，維克多掙脫開雙手的束縛，迅雷不及掩耳掐住尤里的脖子，隻手抬起對方。

 

開什麼…玩笑…維克多力氣有這麼大…？尤里被掐得呼吸困難，綠眼艱難地瞪向對方，嘗試要扳開掐住自己脖子的手。

 

他看到維克多泛起鬼魅的笑容，彎起的眼流出血。

 

「再見，尤里奧。」

 

掐在脖子上的力道瞬間大到尤里徹底無法呼吸，想要發聲都沒辦法。幾番掙扎後視野模糊起來，最後尤里鬆開抓著對方手臂的手，垂下。

 

在昏暗的照明下，維克多眼跟鼻流著血輕笑。

 

尤里猛然抓住他的手，膝蓋施力重擊對方的下巴，這一擊讓維克多鬆開手來。

 

被重擊的瞬間眼前一黑往旁倒下，在昏暗之中維克多撞到障礙物，腳步踉蹌得往障礙物的方向跌去，然後噗通一聲，跌到水裡。

 

怎麼會有水？

 

模糊的意識裡維克多聽到一聲慘叫，睜大眼來，是勇利的聲音。

 

勇利！清醒的維克多大喊，被灌入的水嗆到，摸著洗禮池的邊緣站起來，一邊咳嗽一邊抹掉臉上的血與水。

 

「咳、勇利…！」

 

天花板上的燈斷斷續續亮了幾次以後正常地照明，濕透了的維克多從池子裡出來，跌到地上。嘗試撐起身子失敗以後，維克多顫抖地笑出聲，然後失聲啜泣，頭抵在地上，戴著金戒的手握拳憤恨地搥向地面。

 

「咳…媽的……。」好不容易順好氣，尤里來到奧古斯身旁關心小傢伙的情況，手探到孩子的鼻下，確認還有呼吸以後鬆了口氣，這才把注意力轉到從沒這麼狼狽過的維克多身上。

 

「…勇利…對不起……。」對方哭著說。「…對不起…對不起……。」

 

「不要道歉了，有什麼好道歉的。」尤里沉著聲道。

 

「你懂什麼？」失聲問。「他在怪我啊，怪我為什麼活著卻丟下他，怪我沒有遵守承諾。」他沒有節制地流淚。

 

「聽著，我認識的卡滋丼蠢得跟家畜一樣，而不是那種欲把自己的孩子害死的，東西。」不知道怎麼形容，尤里最後只能吐出東西這個詞，而不是其他的。

 

看著還在哭哭啼啼的維克多，尤里不耐煩地抓住對方的衣領，強迫對方抬頭，維克多滿是涕淚又紅又紫的臉呈現在面前。尤里讓他瞧瞧奧古斯，道：「懦夫，看看你跟卡滋丼的孩子，奧古斯已經失去一個父親，你忍心跟那東西手牽手離開人世丟下他？你對得起你們的兒子嗎？」

 

「不要開玩笑了啊！你跟那頭豬！」紅著雙眼，尤里咆嘯。

 

「你以為只有你一個人會傷心難過嗎！我就不難過嗎？大家就不會難過嗎？看著你失去他以後的模樣，誰好受啊？！」哽咽。「誰的一生之中不會失去重要的人，不過是時間早晚而已，你少自欺欺人啊。」

 

維克多拍開對方的手，用袖口毫無形象地抹掉臉上的淚水跟鼻涕。

 

「你鬧夠了就站起來，傷口再不處理會感染。」盯著維克多脖子上的痕跡，皮開的地方還滲著血。

 

「走開。」

 

「懦夫！」尤里強硬拉起對方，他不介意再進行一次扭打，直到看見老修女出現的身影以後停下手來。修女站在維克多後面，所以維克多並沒有發現她。

 

對著尤里做出稍安勿躁的手勢後，修女伸出手來請他先離去。尤里看著對方，又看向坐在地上嚎嚎大哭的維克多，抹掉眼眶的淚水，抱起奧古斯離開。

 

「醜禿頭，你最好明天出現在你家裡。」

 

「去你的，滾。」維克多隨便找了樣東西丟過去。

 

尤里對他比了中指。

 

待尤里離去以後，維克多只是在原地不停抹著眼淚，像個孩子一樣，好像要把好幾年的淚水都耗掉。

 

「…對不起…對不起……。」

 

「…對不起…我必須活著……。」

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

後來維克多頂著悽慘的臉，脖頸上纏著繃帶被雅可夫訓著，一把年紀的老人家罵到最後雙眼泛紅，扔下枴杖抱住維克多，維克多默默回抱。而尤里因為被打出來的熊貓眼跟身體的痠痛那幾天暫時停下訓練，脖子也纏著繃帶。

  
奧古斯有活力多了，但是一直害怕爸爸會丟下他，所以不管吃飯睡覺洗澡都纏著維克多不放。

  
「爸爸。」奧古斯躺在雙人床上窩在爸爸的懷裡，維克多閉著眼嗯了一聲，拍了拍兒子的背適意快睡。「勇利爸爸是不是壞人？」

  
「不是。」

  
「那為什麼勇利爸爸要做出這種事，我討厭勇利爸爸。」

  
「你討厭勇利爸爸，爸爸會傷心。」微睜開眼，望著感到不安的兒子。「他只是有點寂寞，想要爸爸跟奧古斯去陪他。」

  
「勇利爸爸不是一直在嗎？」害怕地往爸爸胸膛裡縮。

  
「那不一樣。」讓奧古斯別想了先睡，不然明天起不來上學。

  
等到孩子呼吸變慢，確認對方睡著以後，維克多輕聲道：「勇利？」

  
靜悄悄的沒有任何奇怪的事情發生。臉上瘀青還沒完全消退的維克多閉上眼，摟著兒子緩緩進入夢鄉。

 

  
尤里扛著一袋鹽袋出現在家門，維克多不明白這是要做什麼。

  
「防止奧古斯再被不知道什麼的髒東西騷擾，從今天開始每晚我都要住你這。」眼睛上還留有淡淡瘀青的尤里強硬地說，維克多沒意見，他不解的是那鹽袋是要幹嘛。

  
「網路上看到的，這是結界。」尤里語畢後一旁的維克多只是平平地哦了一聲，靠在一旁觀望對方沿著房門倒鹽。

  
尤里不把每個出入口跟窗戶都撒好鹽是不會罷休了，維克多就這樣跟著對方把家裡繞了一圈。最後尤里放下鹽袋伸展腰肢，在客廳注意到他送的盆栽半死不活的模樣，生氣得質問這是怎麼回事，對此維克多只能攤手表示已經諮詢過花店，好好調養會活過來的。

  
白眼了對方，尤里再三叮嚀這是他爺爺送的，敢養死試試。

  
輕撫泛黃的枝葉，尤里低聲說：「你不開心的時候可以找我或是別人說說，隨便誰都好，有很多關心你的人。

  
對，我是不懂你這幾年的痛苦，但我願意聆聽，或許沒辦法讓你減輕多少負擔，但別憋在心底。

  
我始終堅信人生裡沒有什麼困難是過不了的，隨你笑我年輕不懂。

  
如果你缺少站起來的勇氣，那就多想想卡滋丼，想想真正的他會希望你如何，想想你跟他的孩子。」

  
尤里望著架上多年前兩人開心的合照，時光不會倒流，過去的就是過去了，一味地沉浸在回憶裡什麼都不會改變，人生就是這樣，就算寸步難行也要堅強邁開腳步往前。

  
「謝謝。」維克多抱住他，就像多年前突然跑到他面前無聲求助。那時候尤里沒有反應過來，現在的他回抱輕撫對方的背，維克多的銀髮在窗外的日光映照下，散發暖暖的銀光。  


  
夜深。

  
尤里跟奧古斯兩人窩在一塊睡在客房裡，維克多端著威加盤在客廳靜靜思索著，在此之前客廳裡所有隱密的地方都被他清洗了一番。

  
按著木板，維克多詢問對方的名字，沒有任何動靜。

 

  
隨著日子過去，天氣越來越暖和，剛玩回來的奧古斯脫下外套，露出裡頭的短袖跟光滑的小臂膀。

  
「菲利浦，裝死！」做出手勢射向小狗狗，小狗狗倒在地上一動也不動，過一會按捺不住抬起可愛的臉，吐著舌搖動尾巴繞著孩子轉。維克多看著兒子跟狗狗玩耍，一邊穿上薄外套後帶上鑰匙準備出門。

  
「在家裡乖乖的，爸爸晚點回來煮晚餐。」

  
「掰掰～」小孩抱起小狗揮揮狗爪。

  
坐進車裡，發動引擎，維克多朝著今天的目的地行駛：墓園。

   
來到墓碑林立的墓園，維克多站在勇利的墓碑前，有無名者放了紀念的花束在上面。脫下外套，撩起袖子，仰望藍色的天空，涼爽的風帶著青草的味道。摘下戒指放到墓碑上，維克多戴上手套拿起鏟子，呼了口氣，把鏟子重重插進土裡，皮鞋踩著金屬的部分陷進土中，然後借著手柄施力鏟起土來。

   
挖墳是一個大工程，維克多一個人留著汗不停把土挖開。進行到一半時鏟頭碰到堅硬的物體，敲了幾次聽著悶響，繼續把其他覆蓋在上面的土壤挖到旁邊，最後擦了額上的汗，臉上帶了土的維克多喘息看著坑洞裡的棺材。

   
土壤的氣味讓他皺起鼻子，撥掉爬在棺上應該是蜈蚣的生物，鐵撬插入棺木的縫隙，深呼吸一口氣，做好心理準備後雙手施力。

   
棺材被撬開一口縫隙。

 

   
尤里做完每日例行撒鹽以後與奧古斯打著遊戲，聽到開門的聲音瞄了眼才回到家的維克多。

  
「爸爸，肚子餓。」盯著電視操作遊戲手把，奧古斯表示餓了，尤里同樣專注著電視，點頭附和。

  
「我先去沖個澡，身上有點髒。」脫下外套，裡頭的襯衫帶著污漬，菲利浦在他腳邊嗅著氣味。

  
沐浴後擦著頭髮出了浴室，看到尤里擅自進到他的臥房裡，手持著他帶回來的一包白布，對方問這是什麼、剛剛去哪裡？維克多把白布抽離尤里手上，道：「今天我會煮全素菜，你不吃的話自己去叫外賣。」

  
「問我去哪？我去看望勇利。」把白布放到桌上。「把他的一部份帶回來。」

  
「其實一開始我想把全部都帶走的，不過被守墓人發現了，對方氣急敗壞地盯著我把他放回去，因為被訓話所以回來晚了。」維克多無奈地嘆氣。  
 

「你可以不用說話了，現在乖乖站著。」尤里拿起早就準備好的一桶聖水，在對方有所反應之前潑了他一身。維克多抹掉臉上的水，面無表情跟尤里互相瞪視。最後認命換上新的乾衣服，晚餐並沒有做尤里的份，讓對方滾去外面吃。  
 

過了幾天，依舊是深夜的時段。  
 

維克多看著時鐘上快指到三點的指針，拿出一顆精緻的小彩蛋，晃了晃，裡頭裝著的東西發出碰撞的聲響，然後放到桌子上威加盤的旁邊。  
 

按著板子，維克多在昏暗的燈光裡詢問對方的名字，如之前每個嘗試的夜晚一樣，沒有任何回應。  
   
雙手交叉放在膝蓋上，喃喃自語：「這一切果然都是我的幻覺，已經約過精神科醫師給我看診了，醫生說我精神出問題了有自殘傾向。」

   
臉埋進雙手裡沮喪不已，隱約聽到怪異的聲響，瞇著藍眼睛透過指縫偷瞄。  
 

「我是精神病呢，把奧古斯寄養給別人照顧吧，萬一我再拿著刀傷害他怎麼辦，商演也要終止了，這件事應該很快會被娛樂媒體挖出來，到時候會怎麼報導呢？曾經的冰上傳奇因為精神失常出現自殘傾向，虐待兒童，還挖了逝世伴侶的墳。」懊惱地緊抓著頭髮。  
 

威加盤在桌上跳動了一下，維克多抬起臉來，紅通通的雙眼跟鼻子顯示他真的在哭。  
 

不遠處家門內的地板上，鹽早就被吹散。  
 

「你是誰。」按著木板，維克多再度詢問，木板緩緩動起來。  
 

 **Y-U-R-I-** **K-A-T-S-U-K-I-**  
 

癱下肩膀重重地鬆了口氣，然後勾起好看的笑容。  
 

「勇利，你一直在嗎？」木板滑動著，答案是的。  
 

「那為什麼之前不回我話？」指頭點著威加盤，冷下臉來。「戲弄我很有趣？」  
 

「你刮花我的珍藏碟片、摔壞我的藝術品，你知道那些有多珍貴嗎？有些是絕版品錢也買不到的。」不耐煩地捂著額頭。「你還火燒車？我讓雅蓮娜來幫忙看小孩你就這樣子對她？」  
 

 **對不起**  
 

「對不起有什麼用？還不是我要去道歉，對不起維多莉亞我丈夫調皮了差點害死妳跟妳女兒，對不起雅蓮娜我丈夫差點掐死妳，對不起尤里奧，反正脖子上的掐痕過幾天就不見了。」重重拍了桌子幾下，維克多可生氣了。  
 

「你還傷害我們的兒子，你兒子！」  
 

「你知道那有多痛嗎？我割一刀就原地跳腳。」拉起袖子，一抹刀痕在手臂內側。  
 

手帕擦拭被氣得流出來的眼淚，在寂靜中重新按上木板，冷言：「說話。」  
 

 **對不起**  
 

「我不想聽道歉，還有什麼想說的？」  
 

 **不要自殘**  
 

 **我會離開**  
 

 **保重**  
 

 **我愛你**  
 

「勇利，也只有你能讓我氣成這樣，流出的淚幾乎都是因為你。」維克多凌厲地盯著對話板，像是要在上面燒出洞。「愛我就不要離開我身邊，這道理過了這麼多年你怎麼還不懂。」  
 

「聽好了，從現在起不准離開我。」抓起小彩蛋，問：「我也不知道之前你有沒有跟著，我只解釋一次裡頭有什麼。」  
 

「你的戒指我裝進去了。」  
 

勾起嘴角，道：「還有你的骨，我的血。」  
 

「別纏著奧古斯了，我會隨身攜帶這個，當作媒介把你留在我身邊夠了吧？」維克多握緊小彩蛋，低聲問：「好嗎？」

   
彩蛋裡頭發出聲響，維克多當作這是答應了。

   
瞥了眼時鐘，他該休息了。最後按著板子，道：「這陣子我要去代孕一個孩子。」  
 

「勇利得負責想名字喔，在出生前男女的名字都要想好。」  
 

木板在字母之間混亂移動，維克多才不管他呢，想了七年總該想好了吧。


	17. Chapter 17

 

書掉到地上發出聲響。

 

「勇利！瑪麗亞不過是不小心碰了我的屁股，安靜點。」揉了揉太陽穴，他睏了，只想睡個好覺。

 

這次換水杯掉到地上。

 

不想理耍任性的勇利了，偶爾鬧脾氣是很可愛，但他現在真的沒力氣哄對方。閉上眼陷入黑暗，寢室裡沒再發出任何聲響，就跟往常一樣，沒過多久維克多便進入夢鄉。

 

睜開眼，冷氣讓他忍不住吸了鼻子。左看右看，發現他在昏暗的溜冰場裡，孰悉的音樂開始播放，有些茫然地看向冰面的中央。

 

「嘖，你怎麼在這？」不悅的咋舌從旁傳來，他扭頭一瞧，是尤里，好像比記憶中矮了點。

 

「不高興見到我嗎？」把外套脫了，冰刀的套子也拆掉，快要到他上場的時候了。

 

尤里看著維克多身著紫色表演服，不敢置信。

 

「驚喜吧？晚點見。」指頭碰在唇上，維克多無視對方翻白眼的動作，下到冰場，然後滑向朝思暮想的藍色身影。

 

聚光燈聚焦在維克多時觀眾的驚呼聲四處響起，而維克多只是深深望著勇利，仔細看著對方的面容，眼眉、鼻樑，以及唇角。勇利對著維克多魅惑一笑，輕撫維克多的臉龐。

 

隨著音樂與勇利天衣無縫地配合著，他的視線從頭到尾都沒離開過對方，勇利亦是如此。

 

「我好像很久沒見到你了，你跟記憶中一樣美。不，比我記憶裡的還好看。」在冰面上划出聲響，維克多領著勇利起舞。

 

勇利輕笑，微微抬頭看向維克多。

 

「我的王子殿下。」維克多親吻勇利的手背，柔情的模樣令人蕩漾。挽住勇利的腰間，他們轉圈，享受著肢體碰觸，彼此眼中只有對方的倒影。維克多在歌曲結尾時深深擁抱愛人，懷裡傳來的體溫讓他眼眶濕潤。

 

「哭了？」勇利莞爾地抹掉維克多眼角的淚水。

 

「是啊。」享受對方的觸碰，維克多沉浸沒多久，勇利帶著溫暖的指尖離開了他。

 

慌張地看向對方，勇利先是對自己一笑，然後轉身離去，維克多馬上追上。

 

「勇利？勇利！」施力讓腳下的冰刃加快速度，但前方的背影卻離他越來越遠，漸漸埋入黑暗之中。不行，不可以，快回來我身邊，不要再離我而去。用盡全身的力氣追逐，只為了抓住對方，哪怕是衣角，他都要牢牢抓著不放。

 

維克多在黑暗之中不顧一切撲過去，緊緊抱住對方，兩人往前倒，跌在柔軟的床上。再一次睜開眼時勇利在他身下仰望著自己，維克多注意到他們在巴塞隆納的飯店房間裡。

 

在床上偏過頭，勇利晀了他一眼。

 

維克多俯下身來親吻勇利的嘴唇，舌尖毫不掩飾鑽進對方的口裡，彼此的舌頭纏綿著。他吸吮柔軟的唇發出水聲，兩人一直親到喘氣後才停止。看著勇利濕紅的唇，維克多舔了自己的唇角。

 

「我好想你。」啃咬勇利纖細的脖頸，一邊脫下自己的衣服。雙手鑽入勇利的衣裳不停撫摸炙熱的胴體，耳邊傳來細微的呻吟。勇利潮紅著臉，手也伸向結實的胸膛，維克多在他手指輕觸自己的胸口時，抓住對方纖細的手腕，讓勇利整面的手掌貼在自己的胸膛上，清楚地傳遞心跳聲。

 

勇利羞赧地半掩住臉，看到這麼可愛的反應維克多忍不住親一口勇利的臉頰，然後脫下對方的衣服跟褲子，在對方亂動著腳時打了勇利的屁股。

 

「維克多！」勇利紅了耳朵抗議。

 

「怎麼了？」偏頭問，手指插入勇利的後穴裡發現裡面早已做好準備，深邃的藍眼對上望向自己的琥珀瞳目，感受到插在裡頭的手指被溫熱的肉壁夾緊，無聲傳遞想要的訊息。維克多把頭埋入對方的大腿裡，略過已經充血的陰莖，舔吮軟嫩又敏感的肉囊，然後慢慢舔上去。

 

舌頭感受對方的顫抖，親了勇利變得更大的肉莖後吞沒口中，抬眼一看果不其然對方露出很舒服的表情。握住炙熱的分身，配合自己的吞吐上下滑動，有意弄出情色的水聲，營造出情色的氛圍。

 

勇利在最後壓住維克多的後腦，雙腿顫抖地射了，精液全進到銀髮男人的嘴裡。閉眼沉浸在高潮過後的餘韻，過了一會才睜開眼睛，看到維克多已經跪在自己的雙腿之間，褲襠解開來露出抬頭的性器。他抬腿配合維克多，微張著口喘息，眼裡帶著情愫。

 

他的小豬總是這樣，有意無意地散發出誘惑。維克多勾到床頭櫃的潤滑劑，擠到手上，一部分塗抹在陰莖上，一部份塗在勇利的穴口。把勇利的腿抬到自己腰際，雙手捏起對方的肉臀後，肉莖頂在臀瓣裡對準穴口，下半身捅了進去。

 

「啊、啊……。」被撐大的不適感讓勇利皺起臉，後庭裡的肉棒則是繼續往深處挺進。

 

來回抽插幾次後感覺差不多了，維克多憑著印象在律動中對著一處摩擦，勇利馬上弓起腰，雙手反抓住床單。泛起笑容，他掐著臀肉的力道加深，開始大幅度往敏感點的位置抽插。

 

「啊、維、維──！」爽感從下而上竄到腦幹，勇利連完整的話都講不出來只能呻吟，大腿緊緊夾住對方的腰幹，渴望更多，想要更多。維克多低下身驅整個人都壓在勇利身上，下半身不停挺進挺出發出色情的水聲，勇利的臂膀環住他，兩人緊密貼合著。

 

「哈啊、啊…維克多… ！」在陶醉的呻吟中，維克多的鼻腔發出好幾次悶聲。做到最後出了一層汗，黏涕涕的與勇利纏綿在一起，在一次的插入中緊閉上眼，精液射入肉穴中，身下的人顫抖著身纏住他。

 

那一瞬間維克多認為自己跟勇利合二為一了。

 

頃刻後，維克多撥了瀏海到耳後，撐起上半身一瞧，勇利射出的白液灑在他們兩人之間的下腹。軟下的陰莖抽離溫暖的肉穴，躺到一旁，手撐著腦袋看著對方從高潮回神。

 

「你剛剛的表情好可愛，尤其伸出舌頭的時候。」維克多溫和道。

 

勇利側過身來，抬起一隻腳插進維克多的雙腿之間，輕聲道：「你幹我的時候最性感。」

 

輕撫勇利的黑髮，在對方的額頭上親了一口不夠，再親一口，手往對方滑嫩的屁股探去，滿足地捏著豐滿的臀肉，抱著他又捏又掐的，懷裡的勇利扭動起來。

 

「停下來，好癢。」在維克多把手指伸向臀瓣，整個人都欺壓到他身上後勇利無奈推了對方胸膛，忍住上揚的嘴角。

 

「我下面又硬了。」下體頂了頂勇利，讓對方感受他的硬物。勇利先是受不了男人的下流，接著翻身到維克多身上。

 

「繼續？」維克多撫摸勇利坐在他身上的腰窩，對方抿唇後點頭，臀部來回蹭著維克多的胯下。

 

「繼續。」抬起屁股，勇利對準碩大的陰莖坐下。

 

 

一醒來，勇利第一眼入目的是維克多專注凝視自己的模樣，眨了眨睡眼惺忪的眼睛，親吻對方高挺的鼻子。

 

「這是夢嗎？只有在夢裡才能實現我的一切願望。」維克多問。

 

「不是夢。」啞著聲否認，經歷過一晚的性事後勇利慵懶地動了動身子，身上的痕跡一覽無遺，他伸著細腰看向窗外照射進來的白光。

 

「餓了嗎？」維克多接著問，勇利搖頭，維克多也不覺得餓。「我們什麼時候退房來著？」貼到勇利身上，維克多下巴靠著對方的肩膀。

 

「隨時都可以。」躺在結實的胸膛上，聞著維克多的體味，勇利安心地蹭了蹭。

 

「好。」

 

望著落地窗，瞇著藍眼也看不清除了光以外的景色。享受現在兩人之間溫馨的沉默，維克多腦袋突然冒出回憶。

 

「勇利，你記不記得？」在懷中的人困惑地抬頭看向他時，維克多繼續：「有一次我們去喜馬拉雅山的時候。」

 

「被困在山上那次？」

 

「對、對，就是被困在山上那次……。」只是突然想起往事，於是與愛人分享，勇利靜靜地聽，有時候插幾句話，兩人在房裡愜意閒聊著。

 

 

尾聲。

 

佧祖奇身著黑色西裝，開門見是尤里叔叔後請對方進門。

 

「奧古斯呢？」尤里放下帽子詢問。

 

「他說班機延誤的關係晚點到。」

 

「尤里奧！尤里奧！」穿著黑色禮服的少女見到尤里後小跑步撲過來，尤里被動接住對方。

 

「啊！我的背！」

 

「對不起，尤里奧，我忘記你腰不好了。」少女擔憂地道歉，尤里只是摸了摸她的頭表示沒事。

 

「從莫斯科來的路途累了吧？我讓阿格蕾雅泡茶。」佧祖奇歉意地詢問對方要不要去客廳裡坐坐，他讓妻子去準備茶點。

 

 

喝了茶後放下茶杯，尤里坐在客廳，對面是佧祖奇跟其妻女。

 

「能在睡覺時噶屁也不錯。」尤里淡然說。

 

「看護隔天叫父親起床時發現的。」靜默了會，佧祖奇道：「醫生診斷是呼吸堵塞。」回想當天安養中心打電話來通知時，他到浴室裡哭了足足一個小時。

 

「沒有任何痛苦，父親的面容很安詳。」中年男子臉上嘗試擠出笑容。

 

「聽瑪麗亞說嘴角還微微上揚。」少女說：「可能是見到勇利爺爺了也說不定？」

 

尤里悶哼一聲，喝著茶的嘴角微翹，被鬍子擋住了。

 

 

 FIN.

 

 BONUS：

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完結！  
> 出版前都會再修字詞錯字那些嗚嗚，還有一篇勇利視角的番外會公布，剩下兩篇番外不公布。  
> 雖然有點煞風景不過最後這章呢我是取名叫幹砲上天堂就是了...
> 
> 謝謝觀看！


	18. 番外〈我的名字叫勝生勇利，享年二十七歲〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/24修文orz

 

我的名字叫勝生勇利，享年二十七歲，正參加自己的喪禮。

 

看著遺照，然後是棺木裡，像是睡著了的自己，只有略無血色的部分看得出怪異。望向廳內的人們，每一個他都認識，爸媽跟真利也來了。媽媽落淚的時候他想要安慰，自己還在這，請不要哭。無奈的是他的手穿過母親的肩膀，什麼都不能做。只能看著爸爸輕撫媽媽的肩膀，爸爸臉上也少了平常習慣掛著的笑顏。

 

好久沒看見真利這樣的打扮了，尤里奧眼睛紅紅的，協會的熟人真辛苦他們特地來這麼遠的地方。觀察著每一個人，嘗試安慰大家不要苦著臉，他死的時候沒什麼痛苦的，那一霎只感覺有點疼，沒有殘喘太久便斷氣。

 

意外誰也無法預料嘛，別哭喪著臉，雖然你們都聽不到我說話這點的確有點難過⋯⋯。

 

停留在維克多面前。

 

腳還好嗎？

 

你沒事真是太好了。

 

維克多⋯⋯

 

被闔上棺木的動靜吸引注意力，望著棺材被幾個人合力抬起，不自覺跟上去。

 

在墓園默默跟著聽牧師的弔辭，看著坑裡的棺材，這裡就是他的最終歸宿？

 

填好土時，發現大家差不多都離去了，家人在不遠處的樹蔭下停留，只有維克多還待著。跟著待在一旁，有很多想說的，該如何說起呢？飯要好好吃，腳傷要快點好起來喔，小心不要跌倒了，見到我們的小寶貝時幫我跟他說我愛他，然後對不起，讓他少了一個爸爸，名字的話得麻煩幫忙取了。

 

好像還有很多要說的，一時半會擠不出來。摸著心口，那裡悶悶的。

 

看向墓園裡的天使雕像，順著指引仰望藍天，好亮，越來越亮的關係忍不住用手遮掩，意識到自己的手臂無法遮光。

 

所以我得離開了？好吧，雖然有點遺憾。伸向天空，準備與接待他的人接觸。

 

「為什麼要離開我⋯⋯」

 

驚得縮回就快碰上的手指，往低聲啜泣的方向看去，維克多在哭，垂著頭，肩膀隨著哽咽聲抽搐。

 

「等一下，那個，他在哭啊，好無法讓人放心，讓我再多待幾天在他身邊好嗎？不好意思。」慌張地說著，一邊安慰維克多別哭了，再次抬頭看向天空時，已經恢復成普通的藍天。

 

維克多弄破家裡的餐盤，割到手流血。

 

「不行啊！沒辦法放心，再多待幾天。」

 

維克多接了他們的孩子回家，完全不會安撫一天到晚都在哭的小寶貝，還差點因為腳傷抱著孩子摔倒。

 

「嚇死了⋯⋯。」

 

聘請了一位優質褓姆，有對方在實在是太好了，至少孩子長溼疹懂得怎麼正確處理。本來覺得可以放心些，結果看到維克多喝酒時，因為小寶貝在一旁好奇的關係用手指沾了些給小寶貝嚐嚐。

 

「住手，這個笨蛋，我要氣死了，不是，我要氣活了。」看著小寶貝因為嗆辣的酒精哭鬧，維克多不知所措的模樣，真的無法放心離開。

 

如此拖了一年。

 

在跟往常一樣的夜晚裡，小寶貝也如往常一樣半夜哭起來。習慣性地嘆氣，等待維克多醒來去處理。

 

起來了，奧古斯哭了十來分鐘了。伸手想要搖醒對方，不意外手指穿了過去。擔心地到了臥房，兒子的臉都哭紅了，回到客廳，維克多還癱死在沙發上。唉，怎麼辦？孩子哭得好淒厲，為什麼維克多可以睡成這樣。蹲在一旁，撐著臉頰盯著對方。

 

瞪也沒用，維克多笨蛋，都沒有感受到心有靈犀。煩躁地轉著圈，期間到了小孩床邊嘗試安撫，還做了鬼臉，沒有效果以後無奈地回到維克多身旁，這種碰不到，也沒有人理會的生活已經維持一年了，就算每天跟維克多打招呼對方也不會搭理自己，就好像被忘記了一樣，有些寂寞。

 

總有一天維克多會忘記我吧，總有一天。

 

咬著下唇，哭鬧跟電視聲混雜在一起，不耐煩地想要關掉電視，在手指穿過按鈕以後終於忍不住生氣地揮向一旁，本來不指望能砸到什麼東西的，卻聽到物品掉落的聲響。

 

欸？看著當年的全日冠軍獎盃掉到地上，看回自己的雙手，他弄掉的？

 

耶！碰到東西啦！高興地舉起雙手慶賀，才注意到維克多被聲響驚醒，終於慌張地跑去處理他們的小孩了。歡喜地跟著過去，手搭到對方的肩上，如往常穿過去。

 

為什麼⋯⋯。無語盯著透明的手掌。

 

 

隨著日子的過去，在人世逗留了幾年，小孩一天一天長大，維克多也愈來越熟練帶孩子。

 

看著正在廚房做飯的男人，已經從只會煎蛋到什麼食譜都會做了的地步，已經習慣沒有他陪著的日子，也很少提起他了。

 

望向發亮的窗外，又來了。

 

「至少讓我看見有另一個可以陪伴維克多的人出現？他一個人還是不行，需要有一個人幫他分擔家務，一起帶孩子，他睡覺的時候習慣抱著東西，馬卡欽不在了，我也不在了，他抱著棉被睡太孤獨了。」

 

這次不管怎麼說都止不住要被帶離人世，可是他還不想離開啊，為什麼一定要走？待在維克多身邊這種微小的願望也不行嗎？

 

**憑什麼。**

 

他心中的愛開始扭曲。

 

纏住正吃早餐的奧古斯，對方沒有感覺，如平常一樣拿起杯子喝牛奶。鬆了好大一口氣，假裝拍了拍孩子的頭，雖然不是很明白怎麼回事，總之能繼續留在這太好了。稍微遠離些，沒想到那股吸引力又來了，趕緊回到奧古斯身邊才停止。

 

待在有血緣的人身邊就能防止離開人世嗎？

 

跟著回到日本的家鄉時，好像在生前待得夠久的地方活動也沒問題。隨意在老家的溫泉會館穿梭，慰問長了許多白髮的爸媽，才知道真利也有自己的家庭了，剛好跟丈夫出外旅遊不在。

 

「我回來了，有聽到嗎？我回來了。」

 

看到自己的遺照跟維醬放在一起，一再提醒自己死去的事實。

 

 

不知不覺又過去幾年。認為在人世間與他的孩子，還有他的維克多待在一起多麼好，當初怎麼會想拋開他們先離去呢？

 

他假裝是家裡的一份子，依舊每一天與不會回應他的丈夫跟孩子打招呼、聊天。

 

「我在這，維克多，絕對不會離開。」擁抱著什麼都沒感覺的維克多，對方在下一刻脫離他的懷抱離開，他默默看著對方的背影。

 

蹲在床邊，已經忘記要眨眼的眼睛直直望著孩子的睡顏，就算摸索出怎麼在夢裡說話，可惜孩子醒來後記得的總是不多，過幾天便會全遺忘掉。

 

門被打開，望向一臉醉醺醺的維克多。

 

「真是的，這麼晚才回來，去哪了呢？」不滿地質問，冀望對方會有所回應。

 

看見維克多的脖子上有紅印。

 

誰？！竄起身，不停繞著維克多質問，怎麼可以？這麼晚回家就是因為跟別人在一起嗎？你有我了怎麼可以？瞪著唇印，想跟上離去的維克多，猶豫了會低落地回到孩子身邊，任對方關上房門。

 

他死去七年了，維克多已經不需要勝生勇利，並且漸漸遺忘了他的存在。緊抱著臂膀，縮在角落，沒有察覺房裡的燈被他破壞後陷入黑暗。

 

不需要他了，也不愛他了，心好難過，好難受，明明已經死了為什麼這裡還會不舒服。沈浸在思維中，沒有意識到時間的流逝，當他看到維克多憔悴的神情才驚覺他們在醫院，奧古斯生病了？為什麼？摸著孩子的額頭，假裝去感受孩子的體溫。

 

要快點好起來，別讓維克多操心。在奧古斯耳邊說著，對方打了哆嗦。

 

然後他看見維克多跟一個女人聊天，還要了通訊。是一個很漂亮的女人，也很溫柔，跟維克多站在一塊很合適。他望著那個女人，在離開病房時都沒有移開過視線。

 

維克多跟對方約會起來了。

 

待在孩子身邊，看著維克多跟女人有說有笑的模樣，這是要徹底拋棄他了嗎？跟別人共組家庭，他的小孩會叫著別人媽媽，跟著忘記他這個未曾謀面的爸爸。

 

**憑什麼。**

 

聽著收音機朗誦的經文，滿腦子只有剛剛在電腦上看到的畫面，維克多跟別人親吻，不是跟他。維克多終於找到了新歡，以後維克多會與另一位相擁而眠，會在教堂裡接受眾人的祝福結婚。

 

**憑什麼。**

 

他心中的愛開始變質。

 

遏止正朗誦到雅各書第一章第十五節的收音機，閉嘴。

 

他要讓維克多知道，自己一直都在，他要讓維克多清楚了解到，自己是不會放手的。他已經在當年的大獎賽嘗試放手過，是維克多說不要的，那麼維克多眼裡就該只有他一個人，不可以移開視線，當初說好的。

 

「我的好孩子，幫爸爸一個忙。」引導著茫然的奧古斯拿起刀，沒有察覺自己的身體越來越汙穢，已經沒有一開始的乾淨透明。

 

那個褓姆也要破壞我的家庭嗎？為什麼每個人都想把我的維克多搶走呢？看著褓姆，他讓奧古斯摀起眼睛，來玩鬼抓人吧。

 

心好空虛，想要觸碰維克多，想要擁抱維克多，想要維克多的瞳孔映照著自己的身影。

 

回到當初結婚的教堂讓他渾身排斥，曾幾何時神聖的氣息令他反感。但是這裡也是幸福回憶的地方，他還記得當初維克多望著自己，自己也回望對方，在見證之下相擁親吻。

 

維克多說死亡也無法把他們分開，是啊，維克多要跟他永遠在一起。

 

掐著礙事的尤里奧，誰都不能阻止他跟維克多在一起，誰都不能質疑他跟維克多的愛。

 

_「勇利，萬一我們都老了以後，你要是先走的話怎麼辦？天啊，我一定會傷心到死掉的。」維克多抱著他哀號，突然胡思亂想。_

 

_他那時候回答什麼呢？他那時候回說：_

 

_「笨蛋維克多，不可以跟著死！如果我真的先走了的話⋯⋯我絕對會在天上守護你！你不能辜負我的守護⋯⋯。」_

 

_「如果、如果是你先走的話你要在天上乖乖等我喔⋯⋯維克多你有在聽嗎？不要蹭了，我很認真說的！」_

 

跌進洗禮池時，全身像是被火燒，他從沒被這樣對待過，好痛，比摔倒在冰上時還痛，想吼叫，喉嚨被水灌滿，好燙，為什麼要這樣子對他？他做錯了什麼？他只是想跟維克多在一起，為什麼不行？

 

維克多，救我，我好怕。

 

維克多沒有回應，跪在一旁哭泣。

 

_「我有在聽喔，只是我的小豬這麼認真地想要當我的守護天使，我太高興了。」維克多抱著他不停磨蹭，他能明確感受到臉上的溫度上升。_

 

艱難地爬回地面，仰望著天花板的白燈，摀住臉哭出來，卻一滴淚也無法流出。

 

清醒了。

 

他心中的愛碎了。

 

都是他做的？傷害無辜的人，傷害他的小孩，傷害維克多。意識到自己的自私與不堪，心中滿滿的羞愧，他一開始不是這樣的，一開始只是單純想要守護著維克多跟他們的兒子。

 

到頭來自己才不是什麼守護天使。

 

「…對不起…對不起……。」

 

「…對不起…我必須活著……。」

 

無力地來到維克多身旁，想要說不用道歉，自己才要道歉，活著很好，維克多必須得活著，死掉的話什麼都沒有了，就跟他一樣。

 

想要觸碰維克多，這次在穿過對方的身軀前就縮回了手。

 

「你該離開了，尼基夫洛夫先生。」

 

「抱歉，修女，把你這弄得亂糟糟的，讓我整理好⋯⋯」

 

「離開吧，深夜了。」

 

維克多頂著滿是涕淚的臉嘗試微笑失敗後，點點頭離去。

 

看著維克多的背影，我佇立在教堂門口。對不起，以愛為名傷害了你，擾亂了你的生活，我差勁透了。

 

「你待在這幹嘛，我們不提供留宿。」修女做出趕人的手勢，好像在趕貓狗一樣。

 

「可是，我⋯⋯。」為什麼對方看得見我呢？

 

「沒有什麼可是，繼續留在這也不會有天使來迎接你的。」

 

是嗎？因為自己做了那麼多壞事的關係吧，已經不會上天堂了。低著頭，哪裡是他的歸宿？墓地？或是地獄？

 

「去你另一半那。」

 

但是，可是⋯⋯。無措地看著修女，又看向維克多落寞的背影，仔細一瞧發現對方的肩膀在微小的抽搐，維克多在哭。

 

果然還是放心不下，但是⋯⋯。

 

「回去跟伴侶好好溝通，不對勁就讓你丈夫撒些聖水。」

 

看著修女，勇利晶瑩剔透的眼滿是淚光，在月光下很是漂亮，他遲疑了一會後點點頭，轉身離去，跟上維克多的腳步。

 

看著生人跟半透明的身影漸漸消失在街道，修女畫了十字在胸口，關上教堂的門。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來會寫到萬字，但是這樣就爆字數了(困擾  
> 壓縮到幾乎以心境為主，很意識流。嘗試用這樣的角度寫作，有點奇怪？  
> 總之參加喪禮還是不要說出一些會讓死者捨不得離開的話比較好，要淡定。


	19. 封面

Kanton畫的封面，超棒的嗚嗚(痛哭

 


End file.
